Andanzas y malandanzas
by nickypooh
Summary: Conrart tiene que hacer la decicion mas dificil de su vida y Wolfram tiene que pagar el precio, pero aunque todos piensan que Wolfram ha muerto en realidad el esta vivo.... algunos personajes puede que sean un poco OCC
1. decisión

_**Hola! Esta es mi primer historia de KKM! Espero que les guste…**_

_**KKM no me pertenece**_

___Andanzas y malandanzas_

_Capitulo 1.- una dificil decision _

"_La vida no es justa"_ pensó Conrad amargamente mientras sostenía con una mano a Wolfram y con otra mano a Yuuri, los dos jóvenes estaban pendiendo de un hilo –literalmente- Yuuri estaba inconsciente y Wolfram estaba semiconsciente, Conrad yacía estomago abajo a la orilla de un precipicio sosteniendo a los dos mazukos.

"_definitivamente no es justa" _era la verdad, si la vida fuera justa Conrad no estaría en este momento debatiendo que vida salvar, si la de su preciado rey o la de su querido hermano menor. _"no puedo, esto no es justo! No puedo decidir a quién salvar!!" _pensaba Conrad con desesperación, el solo pensar en que perdería a uno de los dos jóvenes le rompía el corazón en mil pedazos, Yuuri parecía que no despertaría pronto pero Wolfram ya estaba volviendo en sí, Conrad maldijo su suerte –o falta de- y trato de sostener un poco mas fuerte a su ya consiente hermano

-Conrad! –exclamo con sorpresa Wolfram mirando a sus alrededores, cuando se dio cuenta de su predicamento no pudo evitar apretar mas la mano de su hermano mayor

-no te preocupes Wolfram –dijo con una sonrisa –ya saldremos de esta

-tu hombro! –dijo wólfram mirando fijamente el hombro derecho de Conrad el cual estaba cubierto de sangre, sin duda en medio de la pelea lo habían lastimado, la mirada de Wolfram bajo del hombro de su hermano hacia su brazo y luego a su mano hasta que su mirada cayó en la figura que Conrad sostenía con fuerza –YUURI!! –grito horrorizado al ver a su prometido inconsciente y malherido, Conrad no podía hacer nada más que sostener la mano de su hermano menor con un poco mas de fuerza, aunque el ya estaba agotado y malherido no los dejaría caer, no los abandonaría.

* * *

Gwendal cabalgaba lo más rápido que podía, hacia unas horas atrás había recibido un mensaje de Yozak diciendo que en su camino de regreso de Caloria habían sido atacados por humanos, pensando lo peor Gwendal cerró los ojos y cabalgo más rápido aun esperando poder llegar a tiempo.

Unas cuantas horas más tarde Gwendal y algunos de sus hombres de su armada personal llegaron al lugar en el que su rey y sus dos hermanos habían sido atacados, al parecer la batalla había terminado, Yozak estaba sentado bajo un árbol con una mirada sombría, al percatarse de la presencia de Gwendal Yozak se levanto rápidamente y se acerco a el

-que ha pasado? – dijo Gwendal con seriedad y como siempre su distintivo ceño fruncido

-fue una emboscada…al parecer nos estaban esperando…hicimos lo que pudimos pero… -el espía pellirrojo bajo la mirada no pudiendo ver a su general a los ojos

-pero? –dijo Gwendal aun más serio

-el capitán hizo lo que pudo…pero tenía que hacer una decisión

-decisión? –dijo Gwendal confundido

-sería mejor que me siguiera –dijo Yozak guiando a gwendal hacia otro lugar, el mazuko no entendía que le pasaba al espía pero cuando al fin llegaron a su destino entendió perfectamente lo que al pelirrojo le costaba tanto expresar. Bajo un árbol estaba Conrad sosteniendo el cuerpo inconsciente de Yuuri, su mirada estaba perdida y su expresión era de pura miseria, Conrad siempre se había caracterizado por mantener una expresión calmada aun en el peor de los momentos por eso Gwendal sabía perfectamente que algo muy malo había pasado.

-conrad? –dijo en un tono tranquilo acercándose a su hermano menor, Conrad parecía que no lo había notado y aun seguía sosteniendo el cuerpo de Yuuri como si algo malo fuera a pasar si lo soltaba –Conrad? –dijo arrodillándose a su lado chequeando si al Maoh necesitaba de alguna atención medica

-la vida no es justa –dijo Conrad casi susurrando, Gwendal le puso una mano en el hombro y trato de llamar su atención

-ya están a salvo… sería bueno si Gisela revisara al maoh…también te podría revisar a ti

Conrad no dijo nada pero su agarre de Yuuri se aflojo, Gwendal aprovecho ese momento para apartar a yuuri y dárselo a uno de sus hombres de confianza quien rápidamente llevo al Maoh donde Gisela para que lo revisaran

-Conrad…que sucedió? –dijo Gwendal con cuidado, nunca había visto a su hermano actuar de esa forma y temía que algo malo hubiera pasado, pero el moreno seguía sin decir nada con la mirada perdida –Conrad contéstame! –dijo mas serio perdiendo la paciencia, Conrad volteo a ver a su hermano directamente a los ojos, Gwendal pudo ver dolor, agonía y miseria en esos ojos café, no pudiendo mantener la mirada con su hermano Gwendal prefirió bajar la vista ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que el hombro de Conrad estaba en muy mal estado y que si no la trataban a tiempo Conrad podía morir de una infección o por falta de sangre

-llamen a un medico! –dijo Gwendal tratándose de levantar pero no pudo, Conrad lo había agarrado de la mano con toda la fuerza que le quedaba impidiendo que Gwendal se pudiera mover, los demás soldados quedaron impresionados al ver a su capitán tan quebrantado, Gwendal reforzó la orden con la mirada y uno de sus hombres se apresuro a llamar a Gisela

-dime que ocurrió –dijo con tono autoritario, Conrad levanto la mirada y abrió la boca para hablar pero no salía ninguna palabra –habla de una vez! –dijo enojado perdiendo la paciencia, Conrad inmediatamente bajo la mirada y respiro profundo

-Wolfram –susurro

-qué? –dijo Gwendal hasta ese momento se había dado cuenta de que el mazuko de fuego no estaba

-no pude…Wolfram…

-donde está Wolfram?! –dijo un poco más desesperado

-muerto –dijo Conrad en seco, Gwendal se quedo congelado sin saber qué hacer, no podía creer que su hermanito estuviera muerto, de seguro Conrad estaba equivocado y Wolfram solo estaba mal herido

-está muerto!! –dijo Conrad mas fuerte haciendo algo que no había hecho desde que era un niño, Conrad se lanzo a los brazos de su hermano y lloro.

*-*-*-*-*-*-

_**es un poco corto lo se pero tenganme paciencia que se pone mejor ^.^**_

**_no se les olvide comentar!_**

**_Ja Ne!_**


	2. despertar

_**KKM no me pertenece**_

_**aqui esta el segundo capitulo, quiero agradecer a todos los que comentaron en el primer capitulo, gracias a sus comentarios me dan mas ganas de continuar!!**_

**Capitulo 2.- despertar.**

Un par de ojos verdes se abrieron lentamente, al principio todo se veia borroso pero poco a poco todo se fue enfocando mejor, lo primero que vieron fue un techo de madera la mirada fue bajando hasta que recayo en una mujer de mediana edad, su cabello cafe atado en una coleta alta, su piel blanca y sus ropas se veian desgastadas, al parecer la mujer se dio cuenta que esos ojos se habian abierto ya que corrio a su lado para quedar frente a esa mirada esmeralda

-has despertado! -dijo con alegria -has estado dormido por casi 3 dias, ya me estaba comenzando a preguntar si algun dia abririas esos ojos -dijo la mujer con una gran sonrisa de alivio

el poseedor de esos ojos era un joven hermoso de cabellera rubia, piel blanca tan delicada y hermosa como la porcelana, sus ojos eran de un verde tan intenso como la mas hermosa esmeralda que la mujer hubiera visto en su vida

-tienes hambre? No tengo mucho que ofrecer pero he hecho una sopa que ha quedado deliciosa

el joven queria decir algo, queria moverse pero le dolia todo el cuerpo, pero eso no lo detendria, su curpo le decia que algo andava mal que se tenia que mover pero cuando lo intento un dolor intenso se esparcio por su cabeza haciendo que su vista se volviera borrosa otra vez

-no te muevas! -dijo la mujer con un tono autoritario -tienes quebradas algunas costillas ademas de tu pierna derecha y te has golpeado muy fuerte la cabeza -la mujer se acerco a el y agarro su mano con ternura -pronto te pondras bien, yo te cuidare -le dijo dandole una sonrisa sincera

-do...donde estoy? -dijo en un tono casi inaudible, su voz se escuchaba quebrada y cada palabra que decia hacia que su cabeza le doliera aun mas

-shhhh no te esfuerzes -dijo la mjer pasandole la mano por su cabello rubio enrollando un dedo en uno de sus rizos -estas en Nabiria un pueblo en las fronteras entre caloria y sho shimaron

la mirada del joven rubio era de confusion, como si no supiera de que estaba hablando la mujer

-mi nombre es Anya...como te llamas?

-mi..mi nombre...yo... -el joven trato de pensar pero por mas que lo intentaba su mente estaba en blanco, frustrado llevo sus manos a su cabeza -no lo se!! -dijo desesperado -no se cual es mi nombre!!

-shhh no te preocupes -dijo la mujer abrazandolo -cuando estes totalmente recuperado lo recordaras

-pero...pero no recuerdo nada! -dijo llorando en el pecho de anya -no recuerdo nada!!

-no te preocupes -dijo con una sonrisa -ya saldremos de esta

Wolfram se separo de ella y la miro a los ojos, esa sonrisa, esas palabras, su corazon parecia reconocerlas pero su mente se negaba a ayudarle, Anya se levanto y se dirigio a la cocina, el lugar en el que estaban no era muy grande, en realidad era una casa bastante chica, el lugar concistia en una cama una mesa con dos sillas, una librera bastante vieja y en mal estado llena con libros y telaranas y un horno de lena en donde habia una olla con agua hirviendo

-la sopa ya esta lista -dijo Anya sonriendo, Wolfram trato de sentarse pero el dolor de su abdomen era demasiado fuerte, Anya corrio a su lado y le arreglo la almohada para que quedara en una pocicion semi sentada para que pudiera tomar su sopa

-mientras estes aqui te cuidare, cuando te sientas mejor veras que todos tus recuerdos regresaran -dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado con el plato de comida en sus manos

-gracias -dijo wolfram bajando la mirada, anya sirvio un poco de sopa en la cuchara y se la acerco a la boca del joven rubio

-di ah! -dijo sonriendo sosteniendo la cuchara, las mejillas de Wolfram se sonrojaron pero hizo como le habian indicado, media hora mas tarde Wolfram ya se habia terminado su sopa y estaba dormido otra vez.

-dormido parece una angel -dijo Anya mientras arropaba al joven en la cama, su rostro tan hermoso y su cuerpo tan delicado hacian que pareciera un angel caido del cielo -yo te cuidare mi angel.

-*-*-*-*-*-

-ASESINO!

Todos los presentes y la gente que estaba cerca de la oficina de Gwendal se quedaron paralizados al escuchar el grito del Maoh, Shubuya Yuuri habia despertado hacia unas horas, estaba un poco confundido y cansado pero nada de que preocuparse, Gunter habia estado al lado de su cama cuando desperto y cuando finalmente yuuri habia abierto sus ojos lo primero que habia preguntado era por la seguridad de su padrino Conrad, Gunter no sabia si decirle la verdad asi que habia optado por asegurarle a su rey que todo estaba bien, sin embargo Gwendal no tenia el mismo tacto que el, tan pronto como Yuuri se habia despertado Gwendal le habia dicho todo lo que habia ocurrido, al principio Yuuri no podia creerlo, su mejor amigo, su companero de aventuras, su prometido estaba muerto y aunque Gwendal en ningun momento le habia dicho que habia sido culpa de Conrad Yuuri habia llegado a esa conclusion por si mismo, asi que cuando Conrad entro a la habitacion de su rey para asegurarse que estaba bien Yuuri habia saltado de la cama y lo habia abofeteado con el reverso de su mano (asegurandose que no fuera otra propocicion de matrimonio)

-como pudiste matar a tu propio hermano!?! -dijo llorando

-heika -dijo Conrad bajando la mirada tocando con su mano el lugar en donde Yuuri lo habia golpeado -yo no...tenia que hacer una decicion y... y la seguridad del rey viene primero

-NO! -dijo Yuuri furioso -wolfram es tu hermano...debiste salvarnos a los dos!!

-no pude -dijo Conrad tratando de contener sus emociones -tenia que elegir

-LARGO!! -grito Yuuri senalando la puerta -no quiero verte! Largo de aqui!!

-heika! -dijo Gwendal molesto pero antes que pudiera decir algo mas Conrad salio de la habitacion -no es solo culpa de Conrad su majestad -dijo en un tono serio

-no quiero saber nada! -dijo yuuri callendo arrodillado al suelo, Gunter corrio a su lado y se arrodillo junto a el poniendo una mano sobre su hombro

-heika -dijo en un tono reconfortante -Conrad hizo lo que pudo, nadie sabe que sucedio en realidad mas que el y Wolfram, no deberia haberle tratado asi...el tambien perdio a wolfram

-ya no digan nada -dijo yuuri llevando sus manos a su rostro para esconder sus lagrimas -Wolfram ha muerto y es culpa de weller

Gwendal y Gunter intercambiaron miradas de preocupacion al oir el titulo con el que Yuuri se habia refirido hacia Conrad

-heika -dijo Gunter en ese momento Yuuri se levanto y se volvio a meter en su cama

-quiero estar solo...diganle a Murata que manana nos regresamos a la tierra...necesito tiempo para pensar

-pero heika -se quejo Gunter

-como usted desee -dijo Gwendal saliendo del cuarto, Yuuri se acobijo ignorando a Gunter quien tomo esto como una senal para tambier salir del cuarto, una vez solo Yuuri lloro por la perdida de su prometido hasta quedarse dormido.

a la manana siguiente Yuuri y Murata se despidieron de todos excepto de Conrad que no estaba por ningun lado y se dirigieron a la fuente del templo de Shinou para poder regresar a la tierra, el camino no era muy largo a caballo pero Yuuri sentia que les estaba tomando demasiado tiempo y el ya no queria estar en el reino

-ne, Shibuya -dijo Murata atrayendo la atencion de su amigo quien desde que se habia despertado habia estado deprimido y apenas habia hablado

-que quieres murata? -dijo en un tono monotono

-seria bueno que hablaras con Lord Weller... no creo que sea buena idea dejar las cosas asi

-no quiero hablar con el ni de el -dijo en un tono muy serio

-tienes que comprenderlo Shibuya -dijo Murata en un tono solemne, Yuuri solo bajo la mirada

-ahora no...quizas...quizas despues

-no dejes las cosas para despues, aveces no tenemos segundas oportunidades

-crees que no lo se!! -dijo parando subitamente su caballo -crees que no lo se!?! Wolfram no pedia nada de mi! nada mas que mi amor! y yo se lo negue una y otra vez y ahora...ahora esta muerto...y yo... y yo nunca...nunca le dije...

-que lo amabas -termino Murata, Yuuri levanto la mirada y vio con odio a su amigo

-que me importaba...quizas no teniamos la mejor relacion, quizas no lo amaba tanto como el me amaba a mi...pero si me importaba

-entonces porque estas huyendo? -dijo murata arreglandose los lentes

-no estoy huyendo -dijo Yuuri viendolo fijamente, todos estaban observandolos ahora, la caravana consistia en Gwendal, Gunter, Yozak, Murata y Yuuri, cuando Yuuri detuvo su caballo todos se detuvieron pero nadie se atrevia a decir nada, la tension se sentia en el aire y con cada palabra que decia Murata parecia que el ambiente se tornaba mas pesado -no estoy huyendo -volvio a decir

-a quien tratas de convencer Shibuya? a mi o a ti mismo

-ya llegamos -interrumpio Gwendal, Yuuri se bajo de su caballo y sin decir una palabra se metio a la fuente seguido de cerca por Murata quien solo les sonrio a los Mazoku

-vendremos pronto...no se preocupen que todo saldra bien! -dijo con una sonrisa tirandose a la fuente, en unos segundos Murata y Yuuri habian desaparecido

-espero que tenga razon Geika -dijo Gwendal pinchandose el puente de su nariz para suprimir un dolor de cabeza -espero que tenga razon.

-*-*-*-*-*-

ok aqui termina otro capitulo esta vez fue un poco mas largo que el anterior ^.^

espero que les haya gustado, no se les olvide comentar!


	3. fuego

**KKM no me pertenece**

**Capitulo 3.- fuego**

Han pasado 8 meses desde la muerte de Wolfram, todos en el castillo han seguido con sus vidas -o por lo menos tratado- a excepcion de dos personas, Yuuri aun culpa a Conrad por la muerte de su mejor amigo/prometido y Conrad no habla con nadie y la sonrisa que tanto lo caracterizaba se habia borrado completamente de su rostro.

Greta habia tratado de que su padre y su tio arreglaran las cosas, pero ni siquiera la dulzura de la pequeña habia logrado que la relacion entre los dos volviera a ser la misma, Cherri se habia vuelto a ir en su viaje en busca de amor pero ni siquiera su querido fan fan habia logrado que la mujer regresara a ser la misma de antes, sus ojos ya no brillaban como lo solian hacer y Gwendal se habia enterrado en trabajo, papeleo y cosas de la armada, cualquier cosa que lo hiciera alejar su mente de su hermano menor.

Por otro lado en el pueblo de Nabiria Wolfram ya estaba mejor, sus costillas y su pierna habian sanado aunque todavia no lograba recobrar la memoria, Anya lo cuidaba y a cambio Wolfram la ayudaba con las cosas de la casa, muy pronto los dos habian formado un vinculo como de madre e hijo

-Anya -dijo Wolfram despues de limpiar la librera -ya termine aqui necesitas algo mas?

-puedes ir a recoger fruta al bosque en lo que yo preparo la cena? -dijo poniendo la olla al fuego

-entonces ya regreso! -dijo Wolfram saliendo de la casa, en los ocho meses que llevaba viviendo con Anya Wolfram se habia ganado el cariño de la gente de los alrededores, primero por su belleza y despues por su personalidad, aunque aveces tenia algunas rabietas la mayoria de veces era un joven bastante tranquilo que le gustaba ayudar a los demas

-Sachiel!! -grito una joven que venia corriendo bajando una colina, despues que habian pasado un par de semanas y Wolfram no recobraba la memoria Anya habia decidido llamarlo Sachiel que significaba Angel de agua, Anya decia que el nombre era bastante apropiado ya que ella lo habia encontrado a la orilla del rio y por sus atributos fisicos el nombre le quedaba perfecto. Wolfram no pudo evitar sonreir al recordar el rostro emocionado de Anya cuando Wolfram le habia dicho que era un buen nombre y que no habia ningun problema en que lo llamara asi.

-hola Lizzy -dijo Wolfram con una gran sonrisa, la joven se ruborizo un poco y agarro a Wolfram de la mano

-ne,ne, Sachiel adivina que? -dijo en un tono jugueton

-que? -dijo intrigado

-no, no, tienes que adivinar! -dijo la chica emocionada Wolfram suspiro y comenzo a pensar, Lizzy solo se reia mientras Wolfram pensaba determinado en adivinar lo que la chica le queria decir

-no lo se -dijo en un tono derrotado

-esta bien te lo dire... -dijo ruborizandose

-que? -dijo intrigado, Lizzy no dijo nada solo respiro profundo y se acerco a el plantandole un beso en la boca dejando a Wolfram perplejo

-por...por que hiciste eso? -dijo nervioso

-porque eres muy lindo -dijo sacandole la lengua de manera burlona, Wolfram no pudo evitar ruborizarse aun mas, la verdad era que Lizzy era una chica bastante bonita, cualquiera diria que era la chica mas linda del pueblo, tenia unos grandes ojos azules, tan azules e inocentes como el cielo, su piel era blanca y tersa como la mas fina seda, su cabello era rojo y siempre lo llevaba amarrado en dos coletas altas que le daban una apariencia aun mas inocente

-Lizzy... -dijo Wolfram bajando la mirada

-ma, ma Sachiel no te preocupes...ven! Vamos a recoger frutas -dijo tomando su mano mientras los dos corrian hacia el bosque a recoger frutas.

Wolfram y Lizzie pasaron unas cuantas horas recogiendo frutas y jugando, sin darse cuenta ya estaba oscuro y tenian que regresar, Wolfram tomo a Lizzy de la mano y los dos se dirigieron hacia el pueblo, la noche era hermosa la luna brillaba y habian tantas estrellas e el cielo que Wolfram pensaba que nada podia ser mas hermoso que eso, de repente la paz que sentia por dentro se vio destrozada al oir un grito desgarrador proveniente del pueblo, Lizzy y Wolfram se voltearon a ver y sin decir mas los dos salieron corriendo en direccion al pueblo, cuando llegaron no lo podian creer, llamas destrozaban el lugar quemando todo a su paso, los gritos y los llantos de las personas hacian que la escena fuera aun mas horrorifica, a lo lejos se veian unos hombres en caballo con antorchas en sus manos riendose y prendiendole fuego a las demas casas sin importarles que todavia habia gente adentro, Wolfram no resistio mas y sin pensarlo levanto sus manos

-todos los seres que componen el elemento de fuego, obedezcan a este orgulloso mazoku

en sus manos se formaron pequenas esferas de fuego que poco a poco fueron creciendo hasta formar detras de el un leon de fuego, los hombres se quedaron perplejos sin saber que hacer, uno de ellos saco una piedra de su ropa y grito alarmando a los demas

-MAZOKU!! ES UN MAZOKU!!

el panico se hizo mas grande cuanto todos vieron al leon de fuego detras de Wolfram, quien hasta ahora todos pensaban que era un humano normal de 16 años, sin perder mas tiempo el joven mazoku lanzo su leon de fuego hacia los criminales quemandolos en un instante, la demas gente se detuvo a observar a wolfram de repente una fuerte lluvia callo del cielo apagando el fuego que los hombres habia comenzado

-Sachiel! -grito Lizzy corriendo a su lado -estas bien?

Antes que Wolfram pudiera contestar un homre agarro a Lizzy de la mano y la alejo de el

-no te acerques! -le grito el hombre mientras Lizzy forcejeaba para safarze de el -es un mazoku, es peligroso

-no lo es!! -grito Lizzy -es Sachiel y es mi amigo!!

-callate! -grito el hombre abofeteandola, Wolfram al ver esto trato de acercarse pero antes que pudiera mover un pie tres hombres lo agarraron por atras uno tenia en su mano la piedra que el criminal habia sacado haciendo que Wolfram callera de rodillas al suelo

-NO! Dejenlo!! -grito Anya corriendo hacia el pero antes que pudiera acercarse otro hombre la detuvo

-amarrenlo -dijo el mismo hombre que tenia a Lizzy -y amarren a estas dos tambien

-NO! Dejenlas! -grito Wolfram -no es su culpa ellas no sabian!!

-mentiras! -grito el hombre golpeando a Wolfram en la cara -ellas sabian, y por la culpa de ustedes tres nuestro pueblo ha sido destruido

-NO! Eso no tiene nada que ver! -dijo Anya llorando

-amarrenlas quiero que este Mazoku sufra la perdida que nosotros acabamos de sufrir

-NO! -grito Wolfram tratandose de zafar pero los hombres lo agarraron mas fuertes y uno de ellos puso la piedra en la cara de Wolfram haciendo que este perdiera su fuerza

-matenlas y despues matenlo a el -dijo el mismo hombre, el lider del pueblo, Wolfram no pudo hacer nada mientras los demas se llevaban a la mujer que lo habia querido como un hijo y a la chica que habia sido su mejor amiga

-por favor detenganse!! -imploro Wolfram, lagrimas rodando sobre sus mejillas pero no les importo, los aldeanos las amarraron a un arbol y pusieron hojas, paja y cualquier cosa que fuera imflamable a sus pies

-por el crimen de traer un Mazoku a la aldea, familiarizarse con el y traer tragedia al pueblo, yo Toshio Motomiya las declaro culpables y su condena sera ser quemadas en la hoguera, todos se quedaron callados al oir esas palabras pero nadie se atrevia a contradecirlo, la lluvia habia dejado caer dejando una sensacion fria en los corazones de todos

-NOO!!!! -grito Wolfram, Lizzy y Anya trataban de zafarse trataban de hablar pero no las dejaban, la turba estaba demasiado enojada y triste por lo que les acababa de ocurrir y la unica forma en la que podian estar tranquilos era culpando a alguien en este caso el culpable era Wolfram aunque gracias a el los bandidos habian sido detenidos

-por favor detenganse! -suplico Wolfram pero Toshio (el lider del pueblo) solo lo vio con desprecio y tiro una antorcha encendida a los pies de las dos mujeres, Wolfram vio con horror como el fuego consumia a las personas mas importantes que conocia.

-QUE ESTA SUCEDIENDO AQUI!?! -grito un hombre en un caballo blanco, su cabello era corto rubio y se vei a que era alguien noble por su postura

-no es asunto tuyo Adalbert! -dijo Toshio, Adalbert observo los alrededores y quedo sorprendido al ver que estaban quemando vivas a dos mujeres quienes gritaban de agonia, Adalbert rapidamente se bajo de su caballo y golpeo a Toshio tan fuerte que lo dejo inconsiente

-traigan agua en este momento!! -ordeno, los demas del pueblo que no estaban deacuerdo con Toshio corrieron al rio trayendo agua para apagar el fuego que consumia a las mujeres, Adalbert bajo la mirada y se dio cuenta que tres hombre sostenian a un muchacho, su cabello y su rostro estaban cubiertos de lodo y ceniza haciendo dificil ver sus facciones

-quien es el? -pregunto Adalbert con autoridad, inmediatamente los hombres soltaron a wolfram

-es el hijo de la mujer a quien estaban quemando -dijo una mujer que estaba viendo todo -es un Mazoku y Toshio queria que sufriera como nosotros hemos sufrido

-tu empezaste el fuego? -dijo Adalbert acercandose a el, Wolfram bajo la mirada estaba demasiado debil como para pelear, entre haber usado magia y la piedra que le habian puesto toda su energia se habia drenado -CONTESTAME! -demando Adalbert

-no fui yo -dijo sin levantar la mirada

-Adalbert Sama! -grito una mujer llorando -estan muertas! Las dos han muerto!

-NO!! -grito Wolfram corriendo al lado de las dos mujeres -no, porfavor no me dejes -dijo llorando, Anya abrio los ojos con dificultad y trato de decir algo pero Wolfram no la podia escuchar asi que acerco su oido a la boca de ella a tiempo para escucharla

-tienes que ir a Shin Makoku...ahi sabran quien eres...disculpame por ser egoista y no decirtelo antes

-shhh, no digas mas guarda tus energias -dijo Wolfram

-gracias por todo Sachiel, me has hecho muy feliz.... hijo -al decir eso Anya cerro sus ojos y dio su ultimo respiro, Wolfram tomo su mano y trato de despertarla pero era inutil Anya y Lizzy estaban muertas

-no, no NOOO!!!! -grito Wolfram, Adalbert quizo acercarse a el pero Wolfram se levanto rapidamente y vio a todos los aldeanos con odio -como pudieron?? -dijo con veneno en cada palabra -malditos!! malditos sean todos!!! -antes que alguien pudiera decir algo mas Wolfram se fue corriendo lejos de todos si seguia un segundo mas en ese lugar seria capaz de matarlos a todos, Wolfram corrio y corrio hasta que sus pies ya no pudieron correr mas y colapso junto al rio, sin saberlo era el mismo lugar en donde Anya lo habia encontrado 8 meses atras.

-*-*-*-*-*

y asi termina el capitulo 3, pobre Wolfram no sale de una para entrar en otra

no se les olvide comentar ^.^ acepto criticas y sugerencias


	4. Conrad sonrió

_**Otro capítulo! Como siempre KKM no es mio**_

_**Quiero agradecer a todos por sus comentarios y por sus Criticas, de verdad que trato de mejorar después de leer sus reviews. **_

_**Este capitulo es un poco corto lo siento ^^'**_

_**Espero que les guste!**_

**Capitulo 4.- Conrad sonrió**

Conrad despertó agitado de su sueño, desde hacía 8 meses tenia la misma pesadilla todas las noches, los ojos horrorizados de Wolfram mientras caía al rio era algo que lo acecharía para el resto de su vida. Incapaz de seguir durmiendo se levanto de su cama y se dirigió hacia su baño personal, mientras se quitaba la camisa no pudo evitar ver su reflejo en el espejo, su rostro pálido había perdido la paz y la sonrisa que tanto lo caracterizaba pero lo que no podía dejar de ver era la cicatriz en su hombro, la cicatriz que le recordaba día a día que su hermano menor ya no estaba con ellos

-maldita sea! –grito Conrad rompiendo el espejo con su mano, vidrio mezclado con sangre cayeron al suelo pero no le importo ya nada le importaba, había perdido a su hermano y nada lo traería de regreso, sin darse cuenta del desorden que había ocasionado ni de la sangre que salía de su mano Conrad se metió a la tina y se quedo ahí hasta que amaneció.

Gwendal estaba de mal humor, Conrad no se había presentado a entrenar a sus hombres y no le había dicho nada a nadie, aunque comprendía el dolor que su hermano estaba sintiendo para Gwendal era imperdonable que abandonara su posición sin decir una palabra.

-Conrad abre la puerta inmediatamente –dijo molesto tocando fuertemente la puerta de la habitación de su hermano, un minuto paso luego dos y tres y no obtuvo ninguna respuesta del otro lado, molesto por la falta de respuesta Gwendal volvió a tocar esta vez mas fuerte atrayendo la atención de una o dos personas mas –Conrad si no abres la puerta en este momento la voy a tirar!! –amenazo, pero otra vez no hubo respuesta del otro lado, frustrado y diez veces más molesto que cuando había llegado Gwendal le dio una patada a la puerta tan fuerte que la partió en dos.

-Gwendal por Shinou que estás haciendo!?! –dijo un conmocionado Gunter, el mazoku de tierra solo le dio una mirada amenazadora para que se callara y entro a la habitación de su hermano

-Conrad!! –dijo molesto buscándolo en toda la habitación –maldita sea dónde diablos se ha metido?!?!

-GWENDAL!! –grito Gunter desde el baño, Gwendal corrió hacia donde estaba y vio a su hermano inconsciente en la tina llena de agua mezclada con sangre –llamen a Gisela!! –grito Gunter desde el baño, Gwendal no perdió el tiempo y saco a su hermano de la tina sorprendido de que Conrad aun tenia puesto su pantalón y sus botas

-Conrad! –grito Yuuri desde la puerta, los gritos de Gunter habían atraído la atención de todos incluyendo la del rey quien al ver a su padrino en tal mal estado corrió hacia el –Gwendal que sucedió? –dijo desesperado

-no lo sé –dijo Gwendal mientras acostaba a su hermano es su cama, minutos más tarde Gisela entro corriendo a la habitación, nadie dijo nada mientras ella revisaba la herida de la mano de Conrad curándola con su majutsu

-se va a poner bien verdad? –dijo yuuri al borde del llanto, Gisela se levanto y se dirigió a el

-la herida fue profunda y perdió mucha sangre…además no ha comido bien y Shinou sabe cuánto tiempo lleva sin dormir –Gisela volteo a ver a Conrad con tristeza antes de dirigirse de nuevo al maoh –es mejor que descanse…

-yo me quedare con el -dijo yuuri acercando una silla a la cama de Conrad

-heika? –dijo Gunter

-yo cuidare de el –dijo con determinación, Gisela estaba a punto de objetar al igual que su padre pero los dos fueron detenidos por Gwendal

-en cuanto despierte nos llama su majestad –dijo en un tono serio yuuri solo asintió con la cabeza y se acomodo en la silla

-Gwendal! –dijo Gunter sorprendido

-déjenlos solos –orden el mazoku de cabello gris, padre e hija no tuvieron mas opción que salir del cuarto dejando a yuuri solo con su padrino

-lo siento Conrad, no debí culparte…por favor perdóname –dijo llorando en el pecho de Conrad –yo también lo extraño, no quiero perderte a ti también! –Yuuri lloro en el pecho de Conrad hasta que se quedo dormido.

* * *

Wolfram abrió los ojos lentamente inmediatamente puso su brazo sobre su rostro para protegerlos del sol, los acontecimientos de la noche anterior inundaron su mente haciendo que lagrimas amargas rodaran por sus mejillas

-Anya –dijo sollozando mientras se levantaba y se acercaba al rio –Lizzy, lo siento –Wolfram se acerco lo mas que pudo al rio y vio su reflejo en el agua, su rostro todavía estaba sucio y su cabello rubio estaba cubierto de tierra y ceniza haciéndolo difícil de reconocer, lentamente se arrodillo y recogió un poco de agua con sus manos para lavarse la cara, las lagrimas no dejaban de salir y con cada respiro que daba sentía culpa de que él estaba vivo en lugar de las dos mujeres que no habían hecho nada malo más que quererlo

-_tienes que ir a Shin Makoku...ahí sabrán quien eres...discúlpame por ser egoísta y no decírtelo antes_

-no sé cómo llegar a ese lugar –dijo a nadie –no tengo dinero ni comida y de seguro me están buscando para culparme por el incendio

Wolfram se levanto y seco sus manos en su ropa pero solo consiguió ensuciárselas otra vez, suspirando molesto comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria al pueblo, de seguro si llegaba a Caloria alguien podría decirle como llegar a Shin Makoku.

* * *

Conrad despertó de otra pesadilla, esta vez fue más vivida que la anterior y también bastante diferente, en su sueño vio a Wolfram conjurar un león de fuego mientras unos bandidos quemaban un pequeño pueblo, Conrad grito el nombre de su hermano pero el joven mazoku parecía no escucharle, de repente un hombre le dijo algo a Wolfram y este pareció horrorizarse por lo que escucho, Conrad trato de ir hacia el pero por más que corría no lograba llegar, después vio esos ojos verdes llenos de lagrimas y tristeza y después oscuridad.

-que bien que has despertado! –dijo Yuuri sonriendo

-heika? –pregunto el moreno confundido

-es Yuuri, tú me nombraste –dijo fingiendo estar molesto,

-yuuri – Conrad sonrió, no como antes pero por lo menos era una sonrisa sincera

-todos estábamos muy preocupados –dijo bajando la mirada hacia la mano vendada de Conrad –yo…yo pensé que te perdería

-yuuri –dijo otra vez sonriendo lo que hizo que el joven rey se sintiera mejor

-voy a llamar a Gwendal y a Cherri sama!! –dijo levantándose de la silla en la que estaba, Conrad quiso decir algo pero yuuri lo interrumpió –todo estará bien ahora Conrad…ya lo veras

Al decir eso Yuuri salió de la habitación dejando solo a conrad

-todo estará bien –repitió para sí mismo –sin Wolfram nada está bien –dijo mientras jugaba con la venda de su mano inconscientemente, minutos después Yuuri volvió con Gwendal, cherri, Gunter y Greta .

Conrad sonrió.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Yo se que no es excusa y que mi gramática debería de ser mejor…. He tratado de mejorar lo prometo!!

Como siempre dejen sus reviews y sus críticas constructivas (créanlo o no de verdad ayudan)

Ja ne!


	5. nuevas amistades

_**KKM no me pertenece**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios, las críticas constructivas siempre me hacen querer ser mejor ^^, hoy si trate de tener más cuidado en la ortografía y trate de que las relaciones entre los personajes fueran más detalladas, espero haber hecho un mejor trabajo :) después de leer el capitulo 3 me di cuenta que si me apresure mucho, tratare de no hacerlo otra vez!**_

_**Bueno dejare de hablar ahora, disfruten el capitulo!**_

**Capitulo 5.- nuevas amistades**

Después de caminar por varias horas, hambriento y cansado Wolfram finalmente llego a Caloria; el sol ya se estaba ocultando y la gente se preparaba para la cena, el aroma a comida casera llenaba el aire haciendo que Wolfram casi se desmayara de hambre, sin dinero y sin nada de valor para intercambiar tenía una decisión que hacer, podría humillarse y pedir dinero para poder comer algo o podría robar dinero no solo para comer en ese momento sino también para comprar ropa y mas víveres para su viaje, Wolfram suspiro derrotado, ninguna opción parecía atraerle.

-ew! –grito una mujer robusta mirando a wolfram de arriba abajo –quítate de en medio! –dijo con desprecio, Wolfram le dio una mirada gélida y con un bufido se levanto

-no tiene ningún derecho de hablarme de esa manera!!

-quien te crees que eres para hablarme así? Muchacho mugroso

-óigame! –dijo enfurecido –usted no me puede hablar así!! –dijo acercándose a ella, la mujer lo vio con asco y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás para alejarse de él pero Wolfram seguía caminando lentamente hacia ella

-alguien ayúdeme! –grito la mujer histérica, Wolfram se acerco mas a ella haciendo que la mujer perdiera el equilibrio y callera en el bebedero de los caballos, Wolfram se quedo congelado por un momento viendo a la mujer empapada luchando para salir pero fallando patéticamente, para aumentar la humillación de la mujer la gente que estaba en los alrededores se pararon a ver la escena, wolfram parpadeo un par de veces hasta que no aguanto más y comenzó a reírse como loco

-jajajajajaja!! Quien es el mugroso ahora?? –dijo agarrándose los costados para no caerse de tanto que se estaba riendo

-vas a pagar por esto mocoso! –Dijo la mujer levantándose, en seguida uno de sus sirvientes, un hombre alto, esbelto con cabello café y ojos azules se acerco a ella y le ayudo a salir del bebedero mientras miraba con ira a Wolfram –hazlo pagar Sebastián! Nadie se burla de mi –dijo la mujer tratando de arreglarse el vestido; Sebastián volteo a ver a Wolfram otra vez de pies a cabeza haciendo que el joven mazoku temblara inconscientemente

-como usted ordene madame –dijo Sebastián acercándose a él con mirada de pocos amigos, Wolfram no perdió tiempo y corrió para alejarse del hombre que lo seguía de cerca.

Wolfram corrió por callejones y pasillos tratando de perder al hombre pero este lo seguía muy de cerca, cuando al fin Sebastián estaba a punto de agarrarlo algo lo detuvo, escuchando solo un golpe el joven volteo a ver para encontrarse con el hombre en el suelo inconsciente

-como…?

-nos puedes agradecer más tarde –dijo un joven saliendo de una sombra, por sus ropas se veía que era un chico callejero, su cabello rojizo estaba despeinado y su ropa estaba remendada, su cara estaba sucia pero eso no opacaba sus grandes ojos azules que miraban a Wolfram de arriba para abajo

-oye Johan no lo acapares –dijo otro joven acercándose a Wolfram para inspeccionarlo, el joven era un poco más alto que el otro, su cabello castaño hacia juego con sus ojos del mismo color, al igual que su hermano su ropa estaba vieja y remendada

-lo siento Merrick no me pude resistir, solo míralo! –dijo dándole una gran sonrisa a Wolfram quien no pudo hacer nada más que bajar la mirada y sonrojarse

-cómo te llamas precioso? –dijo Johan guiñándole el ojo haciendo que se sonrojara aun mas

-Sa…Sachiel…

-mmm que hermoso nombre! –dijo acercándose a el pero el otro chico lo detuvo

-oye porque me detienes Merrick? –dijo Johan un poco molesto

-lo estas asustando… no le hagas caso Sachiel solo te está molestando, mi hermano es inofensivo

Wolfram no dijo nada solo asintió con la cabeza, los hermanos se voltearon a ver y sonrieron

-oye Sachiel apuesto a que no tienes donde pasar la noche –dijo Johan acercándose a el quedando cara a cara

-bueno..la verdad es que no –dijo avergonzado tratando de ignorar la mirada penetrante del otro muchacho

-entonces quédate con nosotros! –dijo Merrick emocionado –no tenemos mucho pero si tenemos suficiente comida y tendrás un techo para dormir

-no tengo como pagarles

-oye por eso no te preocupes! Con tu encanto no te costara nada encontrar dinero –dijo el pelirrojo confundiendo a Wolfram

-no me puedo quedar mucho tiempo…tengo que ir a Shin Makoku

-bueno…necesitas dinero para llegar hasta allá, además de comida

-es cierto –dijo wolfram bajando la mirada

-entonces –continuo el pelirrojo –quédate con nosotros hasta que consigas suficiente dinero! Después puedes continuar tu viaje!

Wolfram lo pensó por un momento, Johan tenía un buen punto, para llegar a Shin Makoku necesitaría por lo menos dinero y en este momento no tenía nada, después de unos minutos levanto la mirada para ver directamente a los ojos azules de Johan extendiendo su mano

-esta bien! Me quedare con ustedes!

-bien! –grito Johan abrazándolo –seremos un equipo! Con tus encantos y mi cerebro seremos intocables

-oye y yo que? –dijo Merrick algo molesto

-hermano tu eres la fuerza yo el cerebro y nuestro nuevo amigo aquí es el encanto… como lo dije antes, intocables

Wolfram suspiro llevando su mano hacia su frente, en el fondo de su corazón sentía que esto sería un problema.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Conrad estaba en la oficina de Gwendal viendo hacia afuera por la ventana, ya había pasado 1 año desde la muerte de Wolfram y aunque él no se sentía como antes pensaba que por lo menos por el bien de las personas que quería podía fingir ser el mismo

-qué opinas Conrad? –pregunto Yuuri sacando al moreno de sus pensamientos, Conrad fingió la sonrisa que siempre le daba al maoh antes de responderle

-lo que tu decidas está bien por mi Yuuri –dijo –sabes que siempre te apoyare

-bien! Esta decidido entonces …iremos a Caloria a ayudar a Lady Flurin –dijo Yuuri feliz, Gunter estaba estresado y a Gwendal se le hicieron dos arrugas mas, Conrad no había estado poniendo atención y no se imaginaba que estaban hablando de ir a Caloria, el último lugar al que Conrad quería ir era a Caloria, Gwendal pareció darse cuenta de eso porque antes que Conrad saliera de la oficina una vez terminada la reunión puso su mano en el hombro de Conrad apretándolo un poco en señal de consuelo

-está bien Gwendal –dijo Conrad sonriendo –a donde vaya heika iré yo…aunque sea a ese lugar…

-si hubieras puesto atención a lo que decíamos no estarías en esta situación –lo reprimió Gwendal

-creo que hubiera sido el mismo resultado –dijo Conrad dejando salir un suspiro –ya sabes que cuando algo se le mete en la mente a Yuuri no hay nadie que lo pueda hacer cambiar de opinión

-eso no es necesariamente bueno

-no… no lo es –dijo bajando la mirada, Gwendal sabía muy bien a qué se refería Conrad, muchas veces por las impulsividades de su rey ellos terminaban en problemas, la más reciente siendo el incidente en caloría hace un año.

-capitán! –dijo yosak con una gran sonrisa interrumpiendo el momento entre hermanos

-Yosak?

-el mismo! –dijo guiñándole un ojo haciendo que Conrad sonriera de verdad –así que iremos a Caloria

-si, al parecer Lady Flurin tiene problemas con unos bandidos y ha pedido de nuestra ayuda

-como siempre el joven rey ayudando a sus amigos!

-si me disculpan –dijo Gwendal sacándolos de la oficina –tengo trabajo que hacer, vayan a preparar todo para salir mañana temprano

-si señor! –dijo Yosak burlándose de el Gwendal solo frunció el ceño y le dio una última mirada a su hermano dejándole saber que todo saldría bien.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Wolfram corrió lo más rápido que pudo metiéndose en un callejón, atrás de el venia un hombre furioso persiguiéndolo con un solo objetivo: lastimarlo

-maldito mocoso me la pagaras! –dijo acelerando el paso

-no sé por qué se enoja tanto! –le grito Wolfram –usted fue el que se me insinuó!

-cállate! –grito el hombre más furioso, Wolfram doblo en una esquina y el hombre lo siguió en ese momento una gran tabla lo golpeo en la cabeza haciendo que callera de espaldas

-te metes con mi hermanito, te metes conmigo –dijo Merrick parándose al lado del hombre caído

-qué demonios? –dijo confundido

-buenas noches cariño –dijo Wolfram guiñándole el ojo en ese momento Merrick levanto sus brazos con la tabla y la dejo caer sobre la cabeza del hombre dejándolo inconsciente.

-excelente trabajo! –dijo Johan saliendo de la sombra –como les dije: un plan a prueba de tontos

-fácil para ti decirlo eres el que menos trabaja! –se quejo Wolfram

-detalles, detalles –dijo Johan moviendo sus manos ignorando las quejas del rubio –bueno cuánto dinero le quitaste? –pregunto, Wolfram saco de su bolsillo una pequeña bolsa marrón, abriéndola dejo caer en la mano de Johan algunas monedas

-wow! Con esto podemos comer algo delicioso hoy –dijo Merrick lamiéndose los labios en anticipación al gran banquete que disfrutaría más tarde

-no se les olvide mi parte! –se quejo Wolfram, Johan agarro una moneda y se la dio

-aquí está la parte que ahorraras, lo demás lo podemos gastar para rentar un cuarto y para comida

-gracias –dijo el rubio tomando la moneda y metiéndola en una pequeña bolsa verde en donde tenía más monedas –un par de días mas y tendré suficiente para ir a Shin Makoku –wolfram se guardo la bolsa verde en su ropa y los tres dejaron al hombre ahí tirado y se dirigieron al hostal más cercano

-oye Sachiel estás seguro de que quieres ir a Shin Makoku? –pregunto Merrick tomando un trago de su cerveza

-tengo que ir…se lo prometí a alguien importante para mi…además necesito saber quien soy en realidad

-yo te puedo decir quién eres! –dijo Johan torpemente, obviamente borracho –eres Sachiel mi hermano! Mi amigo! –en eso Johan se levanto para pararse frente a Wolfram bajando su rostro y poniendo su frente sobre la del Mazoku –porque no te quedas? –dijo sensualmente –yo te puedo hacer muy feliz

Wolfram se levanto rápidamente empujando al otro muchacho haciendo que cayera sentado en el suelo –lo siento Johan…yo…

No tienes que decir nada –dijo un poco avergonzado levantándose para sentarse en la banca al otro lado de su hermano haciéndole gestos a wolfram para que se sentara junto a el, después de unos segundos el joven rubio se sentó al lado de Johan

-de verdad quiero saber quien soy…yo se que en algún lugar alguien esta buscándome

-pero y si no encuentras a nadie? –dijo Merrick en un tono serio

-por lo menos lo intente..Pero yo sé..yo sé que si hay alguien –dijo cerrando sus ojos –saben? A veces sueño con alguien, no recuerdo muy bien su rostro pero sí recuerdo su sonrisa

-crees que esa persona sea de verdad? –pregunto Merrick, Wolfram abrió sus ojos y le sonrió al muchacho

-sé que es real, esa sonrisa es real y tengo que encontrarla!

-mucha gente va a sonreírte…como sabrás cual es?

-mi corazón…mi corazón me dirá si es la sonrisa que estoy buscando

-que romántico! – dijo Johan levantándose torpemente –yo también quiero encontrar alguien que me sonría!

-hermano no hagas una escena –dijo Merrick avergonzado, Wolfram solo sonrió y se levanto para agarrar a su amigo borracho

-es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir –dijo dirigiendo a su amigo hacia su habitación –vienes?

-no –dijo Merrick tomando otro trago de su cerveza –me terminare esta jarra, después subo con ustedes

-está bien! –dijo Wolfram, Johan se agarro de su cuelo haciendo que los dos casi cayeran sentados en las piernas de un hombre –Johan! Trata de cooperar

-a donde vamos? –dijo alarmado, wolfram suspiro y puso una cara de perrito asustado

-te llevaba al cuarto pero es muy difícil… que acaso no quieres subir conmigo? –dijo batiendo sus pestañas haciéndolo ver más adorable , Johan a quien casi le sangra la nariz en el momento agarro a Wolfram del brazo subiendo rápidamente las gradas hacia su habitación una vez allí Johan cayo inconsciente en la cama, el esfuerzo y la corrida más la borrachera hicieron efecto

-tú mismo lo dijiste Johan…yo soy el encanto pero a veces dudo que tú seas el cerebro

Wolfram se quito las botas que Merrick le había regalado junto con su camisa y se tiro al lado de Johan, cerrando sus ojos solo pudo pensar en una cosa

-esa sonrisa…me pregunto quién será.

Unos minutos después Wolfram se quedo profundamente dormido, afuera de su habitación un par de ojos castaños lo observaban relamiéndose los labios pensando en el festín que se daría después.


	6. Angel caido

_**Hola! Aquí les traigo otro capitulo, espero que les guste!**_

_**Quiero agradecer a todos los que me han dejado comentarios, ARIGATO!**_

_**Quisiera sacar a T-zou en la historia (la oveja) pero no recuerdo como se escribe lo que decia si alguien sabe por favor dejenme saber ^.^**_

_**bueno aquí les dejo el sexto capitulo! Disfrutenlo!**_

**Capitulo 6.- Angel caido**

Era una tarde calurosa, quizás la más caliente en muchos años, Ian Schimtz uno de los generales más leales de Lady Flurin estaba descansando junto a la fuente en el centro del pueblo, su cabello gris amarrado en una coleta baja y sus penetrantes ojos lila hacían que el hombre pareciera una visión, no por nada era uno de los solteros más cotizados de Caloria; su turno de patrullaje estaba a punto de terminar así que sin más decidió retirarse cuando algo que vio lo hizo detenerse abruptamente

-qué es? –pregunto asombrado, frente a él la viva imagen de un ángel caído, un chico de no más de 16 años estaba tirado en el suelo, su cabello rubio cubría sus ojos y su delicada figura hacia que se viera frágil, como si se fuera a quebrar si algo lo tocaba, rápidamente corrió al lado del joven y lo levanto acunándolo en sus brazos –puedes oírme? –dijo sacudiéndolo con cuidado, al parecer el ángel lo escucho ya que abrió sus grandes ojos verdes haciendo que Ian se perdiera en ellos

-agua –dijo casi susurrando, Ian salió de su aturdimiento y cargo al ángel hasta la fuente en donde con cuidado le hizo tomar un poco de agua –gracias –dijo dándole una dulce sonrisa

-no hay problema…dime…cómo te llamas? –dijo nervioso, por alguna razón esos grandes ojos verdes sacaban un lado de el que ni el mismo sabia que tenia

-sa…Sachiel –dijo tratándose de levantar hasta quedar sentado frente al hombre

-mi nombre es Ian…dime Sachiel…que te ha sucedido? -Wolfram no dijo nada solo bajo la mirada y empezó a jugar nerviosamente con sus manos, Ian pensó que se veía muy tierno haciendo eso pero sus instintos de soldado lo hicieron salir de sus pensamientos –yo puedo ayudarte pequeño…pero necesito saber que te sucedió

-unos ladrones –dijo tan bajo que Ian apenas le alcanzo a escuchar –me engañaron, se robaron mi dinero y me dejaron sin nada –grandes lagrimas se formaron en los ojos de Wolfram, Ian saco su pañuelo y limpio el rostro delicado del ángel caído –no he comido nada en días –dijo bajando la mirada haciendo que su cabello rubio cubriera sus ojos, Ian odiaba ver a tan hermosa criatura sufriendo así que hizo lo que pensó correcto, ayudando a Wolfram a levantarse tomo su mano y lo comenzó a encaminar

-ven pequeño te comprare algo de comer y quizás un cambio de ropa no te vendría mal

-no! –dijo Wolfram apartándose de él -no podría aceptarlo…no tengo con que pagarle –dijo bajando la cabeza para mirar fijamente el suelo, Ian sonrió y se acerco a él poniéndole una mano sobre su cabeza revolviendo su cabello afectuosamente

-no te preocupes por eso pequeño yo invito

Wolfram levanto inmediatamente la cabeza y le sonrió con dulzura al hombre haciendo que este se sonrojara, nunca en su vida había visto a alguien tan hermoso como Sachiel

-gracias –dijo tomando su mano –de verdad se lo agradezco

Ian llevo a Wolfram al mercado del pueblo, después de comprarle un nuevo traje lo llevo hacia un hostal en donde el rubio podría tomar un baño, cambiarse y comer una deliciosa comida caliente.

-ya estás listo? –pregunto tocando la puerta de la habitación que había rentado para wolfram, cuando el joven Mazoku abrió la puerta el hombre se quedo perplejo, si antes Wolfram parecía un ángel caído ahora se veía como un ángel en toda su gloria; su cabello rubio (que ahora le llegaba hasta los hombros) estaba amarrado con un listón azul mientras unos cuantos mechones caían sobre su rostro enmarcándolo perfectamente, el traje no era para nada costoso pero en el cuerpo de porcelana del rubio se veían como las ropas más caras del mundo, Wolfram llevaba una camisa blanca de mangas largas por dentro de un pantalón café, las botas llegaban un poco mas debajo de sus rodillas e iban por encima del pantalón, sobre la camisa llevaba un chaleco verde oscuro que hacía que sus ojos resaltaran aun mas, sintiéndose observado por Ian Wolfram bajo la mirada y llevo su dedo hacia su boca mordiéndolo un poco haciéndolo ver aun mas adorable

-me da vergüenza –dijo sonrojándose, Ian no perdió el tiempo y tomo la mano del joven mazoku

-no debería…te ves hermoso –dijo acariciando su mejilla, wolfram tomo su mano y le ofreció la mirada más dulce que podía darle a alguien

-gracias…nadie había sido tan bueno conmigo antes

-como es eso posible? –dijo sorprendido para Ian era imposible que alguien fuera malo con tan hermosa criatura –bueno eso es el pasado…vamos, te llevare a comer –dijo ofreciéndole el brazo el cual Wolfram acepto gustoso.

Dos horas más tarde después de haber comido un gran banquete Ian acompaño a Wolfram hasta el cuarto que había alquilado, los dos iban tomados de la mano haciendo que más de una persona volteara la cabeza para ver a tan hermoso joven tomado de la mano con el general del ejército de Lady Flurin.

-gracias por todo –dijo Wolfram sonriendo poniendo su mano gentilmente sobre el pecho de Ian

-no hay problema pequeño –Ian tomo la mano que Wolfram tenía sobre su pecho y la beso haciendo que el joven se ruborizara

-quiero…quiero retribuirte por todo lo que has hecho por mí –dijo Wolfram tímidamente, Ian levanto una ceja y le sonrió

-de qué forma quieres retribuirme? –dijo en un tono un poco mas ronco, Wolfram se puso de puntillas poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho de Ian, poco a poco acerco su rostro hasta que sus labios rosas rozaron los de Ian

-quieres entrar conmigo? –murmuro Wolfram desde los labios de Ian quien se había quedado sin palabras envuelto en un mar de beatitud, sonriendo el joven rubio se separo del conmocionado hombre y lo tomo de la mano dirigiéndolo hacia adentro del cuarto.

-sachiel… -dijo nervioso mientras Wolfram se quitaba el chaleco tirándolo en la cama

-Ian –dijo sonriéndole pero esta vez no irradiaba dulzura, esta vez la sonrisa destilaba deseo y algo mas que Ian no lograba descifrar, lentamente Wolfram se acerco a el y comenzó a desabotonarle la chaqueta torpemente el hombre al darse cuenta que el rubio estaba nervioso le ayudo quitandose la chaqueta y luego la camisa para quedar con el torso desnudo

-podrias cerrar los ojos? -dijo Wolfram con timidez, Ian le sonrio al rubio cerrando sus ojos en ese momento Wolfram se volvio a poner de puntillas dandole un dulce beso en los labios entreabiertos del general -gomenasai -murmuro

-que? -dijo Ian confundido pero antes que Wolfram le contestara sintio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza haciendo que perdiera el balance

-Ian! -grito Wolfram, el general se levanto para defenderlo pero en ese momento otro golpe en la cabeza lo dejo inconsiente.

-este si que se resistio! -dijo Merrick dejando caer la tabla con la que habia golpeado al hombre

-se tardaron demasiado no creen!! -dijo Wolfram furioso -hasta donde pretendian que iba a llegar?!

-calma, calma todo lo tenia calculado -dijo Johan saliendo de una esquina oscura del cuarto, si las miradas mataran ya estubiera seis pies bajo tierra por la mirada de odio que Wolfram le estaba dando en ese momento, Johan le sonrio maliciosamente y lo agarro por la cintura acercando su boca a su oreja -crees que dejaria que otro hombre te tocara?

-no seas idiota! -dijo Wolfram apartandolo con fuerza haciendo que cayera sentado en el suelo -apresurate y quitale el dinero para que nos podamos largar de aquí!

-oye! Por que a mi no me tratas como tratas a todos los demas? -dijo mientras revisaba los bolsillos de Ian para sacarle el dinero y sus pocesiones

-quieres que te embauque a ti tambien? -pregunto con una sonrisa picara

-olvidalo mejor ...aja! Senores tenemos un ganador -dijo sacando una bolsita marron del pantalon de Ian la cual tenia mas monedas de la que los muchachos se habian imaginado

-espero que esto no nos cause problemas en el futuro -dijo Merrick

-por que lo dices hermano? -dijo Wolfram un poco preocupado

-alguien con tanto dinero no es alguien normal... si piensa que secuestramos a Sachiel nos va a buscar y entonces nos la veremos en muchos problemas

-mmmmm tienes razon -dijo johan levanttandose -dejemoslo aquí y con este dinero podemos estar tranquilos hasta que se le pase

-no se les olvide mi parte! -reclamo el rubio

-claro que no la olvido -dijo Johan sacando cuatro monedas dandoselas al mazoku -aqui esta tu parte

-gracias! -Wolfram metio sus monedas en la misma bolsa verde en donde tenia las demas -nos vamos?

-si -dijo Merrick -vamonos antes que se despierte, Johan y Merrick se salieron por la ventana y le hicieron senales a Wolfram para que hiciera lo mismo, el rubio se salio por la ventana pero antes volvio a ver a Ian y le sonrio

-de verdad lo siento Ian

-Sachiel! -susurro Johan apresurandolo, Wolfram suspiro y le dio una ultima sonrisa al hombre inconciente antes de saltarse el tambien la ventana.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

-Heika ya llegamos -dijo Gwendal tocando la puerta del cuarto del rey, llevaban dos dias vijando en el barco para llegar a Caloria, Yuuri paso todo el viaje encerrado en su cuarto, salir le resultaba doloroso, recuerdos de su prometido inindaban su mente y preferia no salir, no soportaba que todos lo vieran con lastima sabiendo cuanto extranaba al joven mazoku de fuego

una vez instalados en el castillo de Lady Flurin Yuuri insistio en que queria visitar al pueblo, Gwendal se quedo atrás arreglando algunas cosas con los asesores del reino, Yosak y Conrad acompanaron a Yuuri en su viaje, el pueblo se veia bastante bien, las reconstrucciones despues de todo el problema con shousho habian marchado a la perfecccion, cualquiera que llegara a Caloria ahora no sabria que hacia unos cuantos anos atrás casi habia sido destruida por completo.

-yuuri heika! -gritaron unos ninos abrazando al maoh y entregandole regalos, Yuuri estaba feliz de ver que todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad, nadie creeria que hacia apenas un ano habia pasado una tragedia en ese lugar

-ne, Flurin san? -dijo Yuuri atrayendo la atencion de la mujer -no han habido mas incendios como los que menciono en su carta?

-al parecer el ultimo fue hace un par de semanas en un pueblo cerca de aquí -dijo con tristeza

-no tienen pistas sobre quien pudo haber sido? -pregunto Conrad

-no... al parecer hace un par de meses hubo un incendio en el pueblo de nabiria y según testigos fue ocacionado por un mazoku

-que?! -dijo yuuri sorprendido -pense que ahora se llevaban mejor

-hay algunos pueblos que todavia no confian en los mazoku -dijo flurinbajando la mirada -segun Adalbert todos en el pueblo vieron a un joven mozoku de fuego quemar a unos hombres y luego se dio a la fuga... nadie ha sabido nada mas despues de eso

-no puedo creerlo -dijo yuuri decepcionado -pense que se llevarian mejor, despues de todo lo que ha sucedido

-siempre hay personas que son mas renuentes a aceptar las cosas heika -dijo Conrad amablemente

-yuuri...tu me nombraste rescuerdas

-lo siento yuri -dijo sonriendole -todavia fala mucho para que todos acepten la paz

-odiaria pensar que todo esto ha sido en vano -dijo con decepcion evidente en sus ojos negros, Conrad se acerco a el y le puso la mano en el hombro para reconfortarlo

-claro que no ha sido en vano yuuri...debes confiar en eso

-gracias Conrad -dijo Yuuri tomando la mano de Conrad y sonriendole, Conrad estaba apunto de decirle algo mas pero fue interrumpido por un grito

-maldicion!!! -grito Sir Ian Schimtz, Furin al reconocerlo corrio a su lado para ver que le sucedia

-Schimtz kyo que ha sucedido? -pregunto preocupada, el hombre al verla hizo una reverencia

-Flurin sama mis disculpas pero al parecer he sido victima de un robo -dijo avergonzado

-un robo? -pregunto Yuuri

-si su alteza -dijo haciendole reverencia al maoh -me han robado todo mi dinero

-tiene alguna idea de quien pudo ser? -pregunto Conrad

-un angel -dijo bajando la mirada -he sido enganado y asaltado por un angel caido.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**gracias por leer la historia, espero que les guste como va**

**no se les olvide comentar ^.^**

**ja ne!**


	7. traiciones

_**Hola a todos! Aquí vengo con otro capitulo**_

_**Una cosa...me di cuenta que la ultima parte del capitulo pasado tenia varios errores de ortografía gomenasai pero se me olvido pasarle el corrector ^.^**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios y espero que también disfruten este capitulo!**_

_**KKM no me pertenece...**_

**Capitulo 7.- traiciones.**

-NI QUE MI VIDA DEPENDIERA DE ELLO! –grito Wolfram alterado, Johan solo suspiro derrotado y tiro el vestido rosa en la cama

-Sachiel entiende –dijo Merrick acercándose al mazoku –al hombre al que le robamos hace tres días es un general…de seguro si te ve nos meteremos en muchos problemas

-porque me tengo que disfrazar de mujer? –dijo enojado cruzando sus brazos y haciendo puchero

-porque ninguno de nosotros dos se vería tan bien en vestido –dijo Johan agarrándolo por la cintura, Wolfram inmediatamente lo aparto y agarro el vestido de las manos de Merrick

-esta es la UNICA vez que hago esto!!

-no te preocupes Sachiel después de esto nos iremos a sho shimaron y ahí no tendrás que disfrazarte –dijo Johan con una gran sonrisa mientras veía como el rubio se cambiaba, después de unos minutos y tres peleas más entre los dos más jóvenes Wolfram ya estaba listo

-wow –dijo Johan quien había quedado con la boca abierta al ver al joven mazoku, Wolfram llevaba un hermoso vestido rosado pálido que fluía desde la cintura hasta los pies, sobre sus hombros tenía un delicado chal morado que parecía de seda y para que Ian no lo pudiera reconocer le habían puesto una peluca de cabello café que le llegaba un poco mas debajo de los hombros.

-cierra la boca –dijo Wolfram en un tono amenazante, Johan solo se rio con malicia viendo como el rubio (ahora moreno) luchaba para poder caminar en unos zapatos de tacón (no muy altos por supuesto) los tres chicos se quedaron en la sombra un buen rato inspeccionando a todos los que pasaban, pronto Johan vio a alguien que según el sería muy fácil engañar

-el –dijo señalando a un hombre alto con cabello café y ojos del mismo color, llevaba un traje tipo uniforme militar pero no era de Caloria, este uniforme era café claro con botas marrón

-es muy apuesto –dijo Wolfram ruborizándose, Merrick frunció el ceño al ver la acción del rubio

-el no –dijo molesto cruzándose de brazos obviamente celoso de que Wolfram se estaba ruborizando al ver a un hombre desconocido

-oye! Yo soy el cerebro, he visto a ese hombre, tiene un corazón de oro, no pensara ni dos veces ayudar a una dama en apuros –dijo Johan indignado

-yo digo que no! –dijo mas molesto agarrando a Wolfram del brazo

-oye Merrick cálmate! Me estas lastimando! –dijo el rubio tratándose de separar de él pero Merrick no lo soltaba agarrándolo más fuerte del brazo –que te pasa?! –dijo furioso

-oye Merrick suéltalo! –demando Johan pero el moreno solo lo empujo con el pie haciendo que cayera sentado

-basta! Ya me harte de verte coquetear con otros hombres!!

-es solo un juego –dijo Wolfram luchando por soltarse pero por más que lo intentaba no podía –además tú no eres NADIE para decirme que hacer ni con quien! –antes que Wolfram supiera lo que estaba pasando el puño de Merrick golpeo su rostro haciéndolo perder el equilibrio, si no fuera porque todavía lo tenía agarrado de un brazo Wolfram hubiera caído al suelo

-MERRICK! –grito Johan abalanzándose hacia él para que soltara al rubio –que te pasa?!

-Sachiel tiene que ser MIO! –grito agarrando mas fuerte a Wolfram quien ahora tenía la cara manchada de su sangre

-QUE?! –Dijo Johan indignado –de que hablas él es nuestro amigo!

-solo míralo! –Dijo Merrick relamiéndose los labios –desde que pusiste tus ojos sobre el no has dejado de babear por el

-pero nunca le haría daño! –se defendió el pelirrojo

-no quiero hacerte daño Sachiel –dijo acariciando la mejilla del mazoku pero Wolfram aparto la cara enfureciéndolo más –no seas mal agradecido! –dijo dándole otro puñetazo

-basta!! –Grito Wolfram –déjame en paz! –sus grandes ojos verdes se llenaron de lagrimas pero él los cerro para que no cayeran, no lloraría, no demostraría debilidad cuando llevaba las de perder, algo dentro de él le decía que lo único que tenía a su favor era su orgullo y que lo perdería si derramaba sus lagrimas

-ya no puedo mas –dijo Merrick con un tono de urgencia –serás mío aunque tenga que obligarte –dijo subiéndole la falda con la mano que tenia libre, Wolfram trato con todas sus fuerzas soltarse pero Merrick llevaba las de ganar, Johan horrorizado se levanto y trato de golpearlo pero el moreno le dio una patada haciendo que cayera en el suelo en donde lo pateo una y otra vez hasta que quedo tan débil que no pudo levantarse

-no!! –Grito Wolfram –déjalo! No lo lastimes!!

-ahora no molestara –dijo mientras le pasaba la lengua por el cuello, Wolfram se quejo y trato de moverse pero Merrick lo tenía agarrado con fuerza, poco apoco le fue subiendo la falda

-no…por favor no… –estaba rogando, su orgullo parecía desvanecerse pero no le importaba lo único que quería era que lo soltaran para poder ayudar a su amigo, quería que lo soltaran para poder huir, quería correr, quería patearlo pero no podía, estaba vulnerable y odiaba esa sensación mas de lo que odiaba perder el orgullo.

-he esperado mucho tiempo por esto –decía mientras subía su mano por la pierna del mazoku –te he visto mientras duermes, mientras comes, mientras te bañas… al fin serás mío –Merrick en ese momento mordió la mejilla del rubio haciendo que este dejara salir un grito de dolor

-no más! Por favor! BASTA! -grito Wolfram con todas sus fuerzas cerrando sus ojos, de repente ya no sentía la mano de Merrick sobre su cuerpo y tampoco sentía su brazo agarrando el suyo pero no se atrevía a abrir los ojos, no quería abrirlos y descubrir que Merrick todavía estaba lastimándolo

-todo esta bien ahora –dijo una voz amablemente, Wolfram abrió sus ojos y se asombro al ver al hombre a quien estaba viendo hace unos momentos parado frente a el

-yo…yo… -dijo sonrojándose esos ojos café sentía que los conocía, se sentía seguro bajo esa mirada

-mi nombre es Conrart…como se llama señorita? –dijo cortésmente

-Sa..Sachiel –dijo tímidamente, Conrad le sonrió haciendo que Wolfram olvidara por un momento como respirar

-Sachiel! –dijo Johan desesperado recuperando la conciencia –estas bien? Donde esta Merrick? Te hizo daño?

-ma, ma –dijo Conrad calmándolo –ese hombre ya no será un problema para ustedes –dijo señalando el cuerpo inconsciente de su "amigo", Wolfram sintió que se había quitado un gran peso de encima y se dejo caer al suelo pero antes que cayera sintió unos fuertes brazos agarrándolo por la cintura

-sería mejor que descansara señorita –dijo sonriéndole, Wolfram no lo pudo evitar y llevo su mano a la mejilla de aquel extraño que lo había salvado

-arigato –dijo antes de perder la conciencia.

* * *

Yuuri estaba aburrido, Gwendal lo había hecho trabajar a pesar que estaban de viaje en Caloria –_no que fueran vacaciones para empezar- _pensó Yuuri bostezando –ya no más! –dijo soltando la pluma con la que estaba firmando –me niego a firmar un papel más!

-heika! –dijo Gunter quien había entrado al cuarto del rey, por la expresión de su rostro se veía que no traía buenas noticias

-que sucede Gunter? –pregunto preocupado

-Conrart ha regresado y no viene solo! –dijo sobre dramáticamente

-que quieres decir?

-hubo problemas en el pueblo y al parecer Conrart tuvo que luchar con un hombre para salvar a una joven

-QUE?! –pregunto sorprendido pero antes que Gunter pudiera decir algo mas Yuuri salió corriendo directamente a la habitación del moreno en donde lo encontró acostando a una joven en su cama –Conrad! Que paso?

-no es nada Heika, solo un pequeño problema con un ciudadano –dijo sonriendo

-quien…quien es ella? –pregunto señalando a la hermosa joven

-es mi hermana! –Dijo Johan –gracias por ayudarnos señor pero esto realmente no es necesario

-no es problema…sería mejor esperar a que ella se recupere –dijo Conrad viendo a la joven con ternura, por alguna razón sentía que la conocía de algún lugar

-pero…

-ningún pero! –dijo Yuuri interrumpiéndolo –si estaban en problemas y Conrad tuvo que ayudarlos ahora son nuestra responsabilidad y no se pueden ir hasta que nos aseguremos que estén bien

Johan quería decir algo, quería reclamar pero no podía, si se daban cuenta de que Sachiel en realidad era un niño y que había sido él quien había engañado y asaltado al General del ejército estarían en muchos problemas

-cual es tu nombre? –pregunto Yuuri

-Johan

-mi nombre es Yuuri, el es Conrad –dijo señalando a su padrino –y el es Gunter –dijo apuntando hacia el hermoso hombre de pelo lavanda que estaba parado en la puerta

-mucho gusto –dijo tímidamente, yuuri se acerco a él y le puso la mano sobre su hombro

-no te preocupes ahora están a salvo –dijo Conrad sonriendo como siempre lo hacia

Wolfram escuchaba a lo lejos lo que los demás estaban diciendo pero no tenía la fuerza para abrir los ojos, todavía sentía miedo de que si los abría todavía estaría siendo atacado por Merrick

- _mi nombre es Yuuri, el es Conrad – _escucho a lo lejos, por alguna razón su corazón pareció alegrarse al oír esa voz

_-no te preocupes ahora están a salvo- _el corazón de Wolfram pareció saltar de su pecho al escuchar esas palabras, algo muy dentro de su mente trataba de salir al escuchar a ese hombre que lo había salvado

_-__no te preocupes …… –dijo con una sonrisa –ya saldremos de esta_

Wolfram abrió los ojos abruptamente sentándose en la cama, a su alrededor vio el rostro sorprendido de personas que no conocía pero su mirada cayó en el hombre que había salvado su vida, su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte y justo cuando pensó que nada podría ser peor un joven de ojos negros con cabello negro se paro frente a él con una gran sonrisa que hizo que a Wolfram se le salieran las lagrimas

-me alegro que hayas despertado… mi nombre es Yuuri –dijo sonriéndole –tu hermano dijo que tu nombre era Sachiel –Wolfram no pudo decir nada solo asintió con la cabeza –es un lindo nombre

-gra…gracias –dijo suavemente, Yuuri sonrió esa chica era realmente muy hermosa pero lo que más lo cautivo fueron esos grandes ojos verdes, eran justamente del mismo color que los de su prometido.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Wolfram estaba sentado en la cama, los acontecimientos del día se reproducían en su mente una y otra vez, se sentía engañado, traicionado y triste, el de verdad veía a Merrick como un buen amigo, el y Johan habían sido muy buenos con el todo este tiempo

-he sido un estúpido, los humanos son malos no importa como lo veas –le dijo a nadie

-de verdad piensas eso? –pregunto Johan, Wolfram se sorprendió al verlo en la esquina de la habitación escondido en la sombra

-Johan! Que..que haces aquí? –dijo nervioso

-estoy cuidándote –dijo acercándose a el hasta que se sentó en la cama a su lado –Sachiel….yo se que lo que Merrick hizo estuvo mal…pero…debes entender

-entender?! –dijo su enojo elevándose cada vez mas

-el ha pasado por muchas cosas en su pasado… sé que no es excusa…. Por favor deja las cosas así

-no puedo regresar –dijo bajando la mirada

-lo sé –Johan tomo la mano de Wolfram y le dio la bolsa verde que siempre cargaba –aquí está todo el dinero que ahorraste… también yo tenía algo ahorrado…puedes quedártelo

-Johan…

-no me olvides Sachiel…yo no me olvidare de ti –dijo levantándose de la cama

-espera! –Wolfram agarro su mano para que no se fuera –ven conmigo…yo no recuerdo nada y de seguro me perdería…

-no puedo dejar a mi hermano –dijo sin levantar la mirada, no podía ver a Wolfram a los ojos, si lo hacía de seguro cambiaria de opinión

-Johan… -dijo al borde de lágrimas, el pelirrojo se acerco a él y lo beso en la frente

-ve a Shin Makoku, descubre quien eres… tu mereces una vida mejor a esta, perdóname por convertirte en un ladrón

-quiero quedarme contigo –dijo haciendo puchero, Johan le sonrió y se alejo de el

-no puedes, arreglé con un mercader que te lleve mañana a sho shimaron, el va a estar en la fuente al amanecer, el sabrá quien eres… aquí no estás a salvo

-pero! El hombre que me salvo…Conrad! El me puede ayudar -dijo esperanzado

-no –dijo negando con la cabeza –ellos son amigos de Ian… cuando se den cuenta quien eres en verdad te van a meter en la cárcel –Wolfram bajo la mirada tratando de pensar en una solución para no separarse de su amigo

-Johan que… -cuando levanto la mirada su amigo se había ido dejándolo solo, Wolfram se levanto de la cama y lo busco pero ya no estaba –Johan… adiós

Wolfram se quedo viendo por la ventana por un largo tiempo luego recordó lo que su amigo le había dicho

_-son amigos de Ian… cuando se den cuenta quien eres en verdad te van a meter en la cárcel_

_-_no! –dijo asustado –no quiero ir a la cárcel…tengo que llegar a Shin Makoku… se lo prometí a Anya y a Johan –determinado a cumplir su promesa Wolfram se puso los zapatos y se salió por la ventana sin ser detectado, no habían muchos guardias por la hora así que no le costó mucho salir hasta la plaza del pueblo en donde esperaría al mercader hasta el amanecer.

-*-*-*-*-

_**Yo se que ya aburro con lo mismo pero:**_

_**No se les olvide comentar! ^.^**_


	8. Foxtrend

_**KKM no me pertenece**_

_**Gracias por los coments, perdón por la demora pero he estado un poquitín ocupada con el trabajo.**_

_**Aquí les va el nuevo capitulo espero que les guste!**_

**Capitulo 8.-****Foxtrend**

Wolfram abrió los ojos pero no podía ver nada, una bruma cubría todo el lugar haciendo difícil ver mas allá de sus manos, a lo lejos se podían escuchar sonidos de guerra, metal chocando con metal, gruñidos y gritos ensordecedores, asustado Wolfram llevo sus manos a sus oídos tratando de hacer que el sonido se detuviera

-que esta pasando? –dijo desesperado –donde estoy?

La bruma comenzó a disiparse pero aun era bastante difícil ver sus alrededores, Wolfram comenzó a caminar hasta que vio algo que lo dejo congelado en su lugar, en medio de la bruma se podía ver una figura, era un joven y estaba rodeado de un aura azul, su cabello negro largo ondeaba con el viento, su rostro no era muy visible pero wolfram estaba seguro que lo había visto antes

-Normalmente, no es mi naturaleza amenazar o matar, pero no tendré ninguna compasión en este momento. Te enviaré por un camino del mal para hacer tu propio infierno. Que se haga justicia!

Por un momento todo se volvió azul pero tan pronto como comenzó todo termino, no habían sonidos, no habían luces, no había nada, solo bruma, Wolfram dio unos pasos pero tan pronto su pie se movió un terrible dolor se esparció por su cabeza haciéndolo caer de rodillas

-ahhhh! –grito agarrándose la cabeza con sus manos cerrando sus ojos con fuerza tratando de aliviar un poco el dolor

-heika!! –se escucho a lo lejos, la voz se escuchaba conocida pero el tono fue de urgencia, wolfram abrió los ojos y pudo ver a través de la bruma a un hombre vestido con un uniforme militar cafe luchando con otros dos, los tres tenían espadas y por lo que se veía el hombre de traje café estaba ganando aunque llevaba la desventaja de ser solo uno, de pronto de la nada salió un cuarto hombre y atravesó con su espada el hombro derecho del hombre de traje café

-CONRAD!! –se escucho a lo lejos, wolfram pudo ver como el joven de cabello negro corría hacia al hombre herido pero fue detenido por un fuerte golpe en la cabeza

-YUURI! –se escucho un grito pero cuando wolfram trato de ver quien había gritado todo se había vuelto a cubrir de bruma

-no! –dijo frustrado –que esta pasando?!

-Sachiel despierta!! –Wolfram abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el rostro preocupado de su nuevo compañero de viaje, Gustel Hadumar un joven mitad humano mitad mazoku, tenia cabello lila largo amarrado en una coleta, sus ojos eran de un penetrante azul que hacia que te perdieras en ellos como si vieras el mar, no era muy musculoso pero tampoco era muy delgado y por su posición como mercader ambulante conocía bastantes lugares incluyendo Shin Makoku haciéndolo el compañero de viaje perfecto para wolfram

-que… donde estoy? –dijo aun confundido por el sueño que había tenido, Gustel le sonrió y lo ayudo a levantarse, los dos jóvenes llevaban viajando cinco días camino a Sho Shimaron, al principio Wolfram había tenido sus dudas sobre si viajar con el o no, después de lo que había pasado con Merrick era muy difícil que volviera a confiar en alguien, pero al darse cuenta que esta era su única opción para llegar a Sho Shimaron decidió que lo mejor seria acompañarlo

-estamos cerca de Foxtrend –dijo ofreciéndole un pedazo de pan –es la ultima parada antes de llegar a Sho Shimaron

-oh –dijo mordisqueando el pan sin muchas ganas, Gustel no pudo evitar preocuparse por el rubio, lo único que Johan le había dicho era que Merrick le había hecho daño y que necesitaba salir de Caloria, al principio se había sorprendido de escuchar que Merrick le había hecho daño a alguien pero lo había entendido todo al ver a Wolfram, Gustel siendo amigo de los hermanos por muchos años no tuvo ningún reparo en hacerle un favor a Johan

-esta es una aldea de híbridos –dijo sentándose al lado del rubio

-híbridos? –pegunto curioso

-hijos de mazoku y humanos…como yo –dijo con una sonrisa

-eres mazoku?! –dijo Wolfram sorprendido, Gustel solo sonrió y se levanto del carruaje para sentarse al frente haciendo que el caballo se moviera

-mitad mazoku –dijo –igual que tu

-como supiste? –dijo aun mas sorprendido

-eres demasiado lindo como para ser humano –dijo guiñándole el ojo, wolfram se ruborizo de vergüenza y enojo combinados y se sentó al lado de Gustel al frente de la carreta

-pudiste haberlo dicho antes

-estamos en tierras humanas –dijo con un poco de tristeza –no es algo que podamos decir con mucho orgullo que digamos

-son unos idiotas –dijo entre dientes

-porque lo dices?

-nos quieren matar solo porque somos diferentes…no lo entiendo…porque lastimar a alguien solo porque no son como tu? Es por eso que pienso que los humanos son unos idiotas –dijo cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho

-creo que ellos piensan lo mismo sobre los mazoku –dijo sonriendo, wolfram lo volteo a ver como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza –que? Acaso piensas que ellos no sienten lo mismo? …. Aun eres muy joven para darte cuenta supongo

-no soy muy joven!! –dijo enojado –no me trates como un niño por que no lo soy!

-oye oye cálmate –dijo levantando sus manos en forma de defensa –mira ya llegamos –dijo señalando el pequeño pueblo, wolfram quedo asombrado al verlo, era un pueblo mas pequeño que Nabiria, las casitas estaban hechas de madera y paja, por las chimeneas se podía ver que salía humo, probablemente era hora del desayuno, había gente caminando por las calles de adobe saludándose las una a las otras, parecía ser un pueblo bastante amigable.

Gustel y wolfram descargaron las cosas de la carreta y las llevaron al mercado visitando los pequeños puestos de comida del lugar, la gente del pueblo saludaba al joven de cabello lila, obviamente no era la primera vez que estaba en ese lugar, Wolfram se sentía un poco intimidado al principio pero poco a poco comenzó a entrar en calor con la gente del pueblo quien lo trataba como uno mas de ellos.

-bueno eso es todo –dijo Gustel cargando la ultima caja de su carreta –vamos a comer algo y a buscar un lugar donde dormir

-bien! –los dos jóvenes entraron a un hostal, no era muy grande ni muy lujoso pero era cómodo y el ambiente se veía bastante familiar, Gustel pidió un cuarto mientras que Wolfram se sentaba a la mesa esperando por el almuerzo.

* * *

-pero han pasado cinco días! –dijo Yuuri frustrado mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro en la habitación

-heika –comenzó Conrad pero la mirada del maoh hizo que se detuviera –Yuuri entiendo tu frustración pero hay otras cosas de las que nos debemos ocupar

-pero puede estar en problemas! –dijo deteniéndose –el hombre que la ataco puede que la ataque otra vez

-estoy seguro que su hermano la protegerá -le aseguro Conrad sonriendo

-yo no creo que sean hermanos! –dijo molesto empezando a pasearse de un lado a otro

-heika –interrumpió Gwendal –venimos aquí a ayudar a Lady Flurin, no a ayudar a una joven que no quería su ayuda

-pero –dijo derrotado bajando la mirada –sus ojos…eran como los de… -Yuuri no se atrevió a terminar la oración, sabia que si decía ese nombre traería dolor no solo a el sino a su padrino y a los demás

-heika! –dijo Gwendal molesto –ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo, de acuerdo con Yozak los bandidos piensan atacar un pueblo de mazoku esta noche

-que?! –dijo Yuuri sorprendido por la noticia

-Yozak mando una carta hoy yuuri –dijo Conrad en un tono mas amable que el de su hermano –al parecer escucho en el pueblo que los bandidos piensan atacar al pueblo de Foxtrend en las afueras de Caloria

-tenemos que ir a ayudarles! –dijo el maoh mientras agarraba a morgif, pero fue detenido por Gwendal

-es demasiado tarde, Foxtrend esta a cinco días de aquí… no llegaremos a tiempo

-pero tenemos que intentarlo!! –dijo desesperado buscando la aprobación de los mazoku mayores –Conrad tu piensas lo mismo verdad?

-hei…Yuuri sabes que lo que decidas yo te apoyare –dijo sonriendo

-entonces vamos a Foxtrend!! –dijo agarrando a Morgif y saliendo del cuarto dirigiéndose hacia los establos en busca de Ao su fiel caballo

-espero que sepas lo que estas haciendo Conrart –dijo Gwendal muy serio pinchándose el puente de la nariz tratando de suprimir una nueva migraña

-nuestro deber es obedecer al Maoh Gwen… -dijo con cierta tristeza en la mirada

-lo se…

* * *

Wolfram se despertó agitado, era la tercera vez que tenia el mismo sueño, no podía entender por que soñaba con las personas que había conocido en Caloria hacia un par de días

-estoy perdiendo la cabeza –dijo levantándose de la cama con cuidado para no despertar a Gustel , era pasada la media noche pero la luna brillaba en todo su esplendor alumbrando el pueblo, Wolfram se acerco a la ventana para poder ver mejor el paisaje –en verdad es un lindo pueblo –dijo apoyándose en la ventana, de repente algo llamo su atención –fuego- dijo viendo como una pequeña llama se hacia cada vez mas y mas grande –fuego! –dijo mas fuerte logrando que Gustel se despertara –FUEGO!!! –grito viendo como el fuego consumía una de las casas cercanas.

-de que hablas Sachiel? -dijo adormitado sentándose en la cama

-tenemos que ayudarles!! –grito wolfram saliendo del cuarto, momentos después se comenzaron a escuchar los gritos desesperados de la gente mientras el fuego consumía gran parte de las casas

-Shinou ayúdanos!! –gritaban las mujeres, Wolfram corrió lo mas rápido que pudo y junto a otros aldeanos comenzaron a llenar cubetas y todo lo que podían con agua para apagar el fuego, Gustel se unió a ellos pero era inútil el fuego se esparcía demasiado rápido

-ayuda!! –grito una mujer joven quien estaba adentro de una de las casas que se estaba quemando –por favor que alguien me ayude!!

Wolfram vio horrorizado como la casa comenzaba a derrumbarse con la mujer adentro, su corazón latía a mil por hora y sus puños se cerraron con fuerza, respirando profundamente actuó por puro impulso, con toda la fuerza que tenia levanto sus manos y conjuro unas bolas de fuego tratando de aplacar el fuego con su majutsu

-todos los seres que componen el elemento de fuego, obedezcan a este orgulloso mazoku

Las bolas de fuego cumplieron su cometido, un pequeño camino se abrió permitiéndole la entrada, wolfram entro a la casa solo para encontrar a la mujer tirada en el suelo con varias quemaduras graves

-ya esta bien, voy a sacarla de aquí –dijo levantándola con cuidado

-no –dijo débilmente –mi hija, salve a mi hija

-donde esta? –pregunto desesperado

-en su habitación –la mujer movió su brazo apuntando hacia una puerta que estaba siendo consumida por el fuego –por favor salve a mi hija –al decir eso la mujer dio su ultimo respiro y cerro los ojos

-por favor resista! –dijo wolfram sacudiéndola suavemente pero la mujer no se movía, imágenes de Anya y de Lizzy comenzaron a inundar los recuerdos del rubio pero no dejaría que sus emociones lo dominaran, todavía estaba la posibilidad que la pequeña estuviera viva –lo siento –dijo mientras la acostaba en el suelo

-mamita! –se escucho del otro lado de la puerta, wolfram se levanto rápidamente y se acerco a la puerta -mamita ayúdame!! –se escucho otra vez

-aléjate de la puerta –comando wolfram, sin esperar mucho tiempo le dio una patada a la puerta rápidamente teniendo cuidado de no quemarse mas de lo necesario, la puerta se hizo pedazos dejando ver al otro lado una pequeña niña de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, no tendría mas de 4 años en edad de humanos, su vestidito una vez blanco estaba lleno de ceniza –ven conmigo –dijo Wolfram extendiendo sus brazos, la pequeña no lo pensó ni dos veces y se lanzo a los brazos del mazoku

-donde esta mi mami? –pregunto llorando

-lo siento yo… -antes que pudiera terminar de hablar el techo comenzó a colapsar sobre ellos, temiendo por sus vidas wolfram se levanto con la niña en sus brazos y se envolvió con una colcha –cierra los ojos –le instruyo, la pequeña hizo como le dijeron y se aferro mas al rubio –lista? –pregunto, la niña solo asintió con la cabeza y sin mas palabras wolfram se tiro por la ventana cayendo de espaldas para proteger a la criatura que llevaba en sus brazos

-Sachiel!! –grito Gustel corriendo al lado del mazoku –estas bien?

Wolfram no dijo nada solo se levanto y comenzó a revisar a la pequeña

-estas bien? Te lastimaste? Te duele algo? –pregunto desesperado, la niña solo negó con la cabeza y se aferro al mazoku como si no hubiera mañana –shhh –dijo sobándole el cabello –todo estará bien

-y…mi….mamita? –pregunto llorando, wolfram no tuvo el corazón de mentirle asi que se separo de ella para verla a los ojos

-esta en el cielo ahora –la niña comenzó a llorar mas fuerte abrazando al mazoku –lo siento –dijo Wolfram tratando de contener sus lagrimas –lo siento!

_

* * *

_

_**Lo dire otra vez!**_

_**No se les olvide comentar ^.^**_

_**Ja ne!**_


	9. reencuentros

_**Hola! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo, perdón por la demora ^.^'**_

_**gracias a todos los que comentaron en el ultimo capitulo y también a los que me mandan mensajes, de verdad aprecio su aporte :)**_

**Capitulo 9.- reencuentros.**

La mañana llego fría y desolada, el fuego al fin se había apagado y lo único que se escuchaba era el llanto de la gente buscando a sus seres queridos y tratando de recuperar algunas de sus posesiones mas valiosas;

Wolfram estaba sentado bajo un árbol con la pequeña en sus brazos, los recuerdos de esa maldita noche que el había tratado de olvidar por cuatro meses regresaban a su cabeza inundando sus pensamientos "_como pueden hacer algo tan cruel?"_ pensó Wolfram _"porque la gente se comporta así?" _

-Sachiel! -dijo Gustel sacudiéndolo ligeramente

-que pasa? -dijo sin abrir los ojos

-les traje algo de comer -Wolfram abrió los ojos y vio que Gustel tenia unas frutas en una bolsa

-no tengo hambre -dijo volviendo a cerrar los ojos, Gustel suspiro y se sentó al lado de el

-tu no....pero ella quizás si tenga hambre -dijo señalando a la pequeña que dormía profundamente en los brazos del Mazoku

-no quiero despertarla -dijo con tristeza -no quiero que vea en lo que su pueblo se ha convertido, no quiero que despierte y se de cuenta que ha perdido a su única familia -Gustel alzo su mano y la paso delicadamente por la mejilla del rubio limpiando las lagrimas que sin querer habían caído de sus ojos -que vamos a hacer ahora? -dijo Gustel

-quiero llevarla conmigo -dijo mientras jugaba con el cabello rubio de la pequeña

-estas seguro? -dijo mordiendo una pera morada -sera bastante difícil viajar a Shin Makuko con una pequeña

-no me importa -dijo serio -no quiero que ella este sola....como yo -dijo lo ultimo con tristeza, la pequeña entonces abrió sus grandes ojos verdes y lo miro fijamente

-hola -dijo Wolfram sonriente, la niña no dijo nada solo observaba fijamente los ojos del Mazoku -tienes hambre? -volvió a hablar con una sonrisa

-donde esta mi mami? -dijo en voz baja, sus ojitos llenándose de lagrimas, Wolfram se mordió el labio inferior, decirle a la pequeña que su madre había muerto era una de las cosas mas difíciles de hacer

-ella esta en el cielo -le dijo con una sonrisa triste pero sincera, la niña otra vez no dijo nada solo observaba a Wolfram,después de unos momentos los ojos se le iluminaron

-eres un ángel? Tu te llevaste a mi mami? -dijo la pequeña -vas a llevarme con ella?

-no -dijo Wolfram con un nudo en la garganta -no soy un ángel... no puedo llevarte con tu mama

-pero... no quiero estar sólita! -dijo rompiendo en llanto abrazando al Mazoku como si no hubiera mañana

-shhh... no te preocupes yo no te dejare sola -dijo mientras sobaba su cabello

-lo prometes? -dijo separándose de el para verlo directamente a los ojos

-lo prometo -dijo con una sonrisa, la niña se abalanzo a el y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas

-tienes hambre? -le pregunto Gustel ofreciéndole una manzana, la pequeña lo observo con recelo pero después de unos segundos le sonrió y tomo la fruta que le estaba ofreciendo

-gracias -dijo la pequeña mordiendo la manzana

-no hay problema...mi nombre es Gustel.... como te llamas? -la pequeña se trago el pedazo de manzana que estaba masticando y le sonrió a los dos jóvenes

-Mina! -dijo haciendo reverencia como le había enseñado su madre

-que lindo nombre -dijo Wolfram -mi nombre es Sachiel...dime...tienes alguna familia en este pueblo?

Mina bajo la mirada hacia el suelo y comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con la manzana que tenia en la mano

-no -dijo tan suave que apenas la escucharon -nunca conocí a mi papito y no tengo hermanitos...estoy sólita

-no estas sola -dijo el Mazoku abrazándola -ahora me tienes a mi

-de verdad?! -dijo emocionada -tu seras mi nueva mamita?

-etto... -dijo sonrojándose -por que no mejor me dices papa?

-no – dijo negando con la cabeza -tu no te ves como un papa tu te ves como una mama -dijo determinada, Wolfram no podía evitar molestarse por el comentario pero no iba a decirle nada a Mina, después de todo lo que había pasado esto no era nada grave, por otro lado si podía molestarse con Gustel quien estaba tratando de no reírse enfrente del Mazoku pero no era muy bueno escondiéndolo

-deja de reírte!!! -le grito enojado pero en lugar de calmarse Gustel comenzó a reírse mas fuerte

-jajajaja tiene razón! Jajajajaja cuando te conocí llevabas un vestido jajajajajaja y tu rostro jajajajaja

-URUSAI! -grito enojado, su orgullo se sentía herido, el sabia que no era nada feo, mas de una persona se lo había dicho en el lapso de un año pero siempre había odiado como lo comparaban con diosas, mujeres hermosas y ángeles; Gustel dejo de reírse y solo le ofreció una sonrisa sincera

-no lo tomes a mal Sachiel, es solo que las personas no están acostumbradas a ver a alguien como tu

-pues entonces que se comiencen a acostumbrar!!! -grito enojado, Mina se aferro a su pierna asustada

-perdón! -dijo llorando -no te enojes conmigo perdón!

Wolfram sintió que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos, no había sido su intención gritar así y asustar a la pequeña, aveces se enojaba y actuaba como un niño malcriado por las cosas mas tontas del mundo, aveces se preguntaba si siempre había sido así o si esto era algo nuevo en su personalidad por no tener memoria

-no me he enojado contigo Mina -dijo abrazándola -el que te tiene que pedir perdón soy yo

-bueno, bueno -dijo Gustel levantándose -cómanse el resto de las frutas y yo ire a arreglar los caballos para irnos

-la carreta? -pregunto Wolfram mordiendo lo que parecía ser un racimo de uvas rojas

-no -dijo negando con la cabeza,Wolfram suspiro y le dio otra mordida a sus uvas

-nos iremos al atardecer -dijo mientras se alejaba, Wolfram y Mina se quedaron bajo el árbol compartiendo la comida mientras Gustel arreglaba los caballos para poder seguir su camino hacia Sho Shimarron.

* * *

Yuuri y su caravana, que consistía en Conrad, Gwendal, Gunter, Yozak, Lady Flurin y unos hombres de confianza, llevaban cabalgando toda la noche sin parar, gracias a algunos atajos que el joven espía conocía les tomaría menos de dos días llegar a Foxtrend

-Heika! -grito Conrad atrayendo la atención del joven rey haciendo que parara su caballo

-que sucede Conrad? Y es Yuuri -dijo sonriendo

-Yuuri -dijo con un sonrisa triste Yuuri se dio cuenta de eso y se preocupo

-que pasa? -dijo un poco alarmado, Conrad no dijo nada solo alzo su mano y señalo al cielo, Yuuri no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, a lo lejos se veía una gran nube de humo subir por los aires -no puede ser -dijo con tristeza y remordimiento -es demasiado tarde

-Heika! -dijo Gwendal -puede que todavía podamos ayudarlos! No perdamos el tiempo!

-tienes razón! -dijo Yuuri levantando la mirada -VAMOS!

El rey y sus hombres (mas Lady Flurin) llegaron a Foxtrend antes del atardecer, los aldeanos ya habían apagado el fuego y estaban comenzando a organizarse para poder pasar la noche, Lady Flurin y Yuuri rápidamente comenzaron a chequear a los heridos y a ver si había algo en lo que podían ayudar, mientras tanto Conrad, Gwendal y Yosak buscaban pistas para determinar quien era el culpable de esta tragedia.

-Maoh heika! Maoh heika! -gritaban unos niños alrededor de Yuuri, felices que el regente de Shin Makuko se preocupara por ellos, Yuuri les sonrió feliz de ver que aun entre tanta tragedia habían cosas buenas,mirando a su alrededor pudo ver mejor al pueblo,los aldeanos se ayudaban unos a otros,se apoyaban mutuamente y se reconfortaban, Yuuri sonrió al ver eso pero de repente cabello rubio cruzo su linea de vista haciendo que se le parara el corazon "_no puede ser" pensó_ moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de sacar esa imagen de su cabeza _"me estoy volviendo loco" _penso alejarse de ese lugar pero un sentimiento dentro de su corazón no dejaba que olvidara lo que acababa de suceder, decidido Yuuri comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar en donde había visto lo que lo había dejado perplejo

-heika! -le llamo Conrad pero Yuuri estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no le escucho, preocupado el moreno comenzó a seguirlo curioso de ver que era lo que tenia al joven rey tan concentrado.

* * *

Wolfram estaba en lo que quedaba de la casa de Mina, quería ver si había algo que se había salvado para dárselo como recuerdo a la pequeña, hasta el momento no había encontrado nada que pudiera servirle

-esto es inútil! -dijo a nadie -aquí no voy a encontrar nada!

-mama! -grito Mina corriendo hacia el, Wolfram murmuro algo como "no soy una mujer" pero la pequeña no le escucho y se abalanzo hacia el

-ya estas lista? -le pregunto el rubio, la pequeña asintió con entusiasmo hasta que se dio cuenta en donde estaba y bajo la mirada para esconder sus lagrimas,Wolfram se arrodillo para quedar a su nivel y la abrazo

-ahora somos tu y yo Mina... yo te cuidare y te protegeré -Mina no dijo nada solo asintió con la cabeza, Wolfram se levanto y la alzo en sus brazos, cuando estaba a punto de subirla al caballo escucho que algo se había caído el y la pequeña intercambiaron miradas de confusión

-que fue eso? -pregunto la pequeña

-no lo se...quedate aquí iré a ver

-quiero ir contigo! -dijo agarrando su mano

-esta bien, esta bien vamos

Wolfram y Mina fueron con cautela a ver que sucedía,cuando al fin llegaron al lugar el joven mazoku no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, en el suelo estaba alguien que pensaba que nunca mas volvería a ver, alguien que había dejado en Caloria hacia cinco días

-TU! -dijo la persona que se había caído dejando a Wolfram perplejo.

* * *

_**gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado, es un poco corto lo se :(**_

_**no se les olvide, cualquier queja, sugerencia y critica es bienvenida ^.^**_

_**una cosa mas! Gaby si esta leyendo me gustaría ayudarte pero no me dejaste tu email :(**_

_**arigato! Ja ne!**_


	10. no hay lugar como el hogar

_**Gracias por sus comentarios! Quiero decirles que me he decidido por una pareja entre Yuuram y ConWolf... se darán cuenta a medida que lean este capitulo :3**_

_**KKM no me pertenece. **_

_**Capitulo 10.- No hay lugar como el hogar**_

-Tu!! -dijo la persona que había caído al suelo,Wolfram no sabia que hacer, su cerebro le decía que corriera pero sus piernas parecían no querer obedecerlo, el hombre se puso de pie sin quitarle la mirada al rubio que estaba petrificado frente a el -pensé que no volvería a verte -dijo sonriente, Wolfram seguía en estado de shock incapaz de hablar una sola palabra -que? Acaso no te alegras de verme? -dijo acercándose a el lentamente

-no! -dijo deteniéndolo con las manos -yo...yo

-debo decir que me dolió mucho que me mintieras pequeño -dijo en un tono sombrío -en verdad pensé que no tenias a nadie,de verdad creí que estabas en peligro

-Ian! lo siento...yo...

-no hay nada que puedas decir que me hará olvidar la vergüenza que me hiciste pasar -dijo contraminandolo contra la pared -dijiste que querías retribuirme lo que hice por ti...bueno...que mejor momento que ahora?

-NO! -grito Wolfram,sus piernas al fin le hicieron caso a su cerebro y quiso correr, solo para ser detenido por una mano que agarraba con fuerza su cabello -NO! SUELTAME!

-pagaras por lo que hiciste! -dijo tirándolo al suelo

-no! -grito Mina golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas -deja a mi mamita en paz!!

-tu...tu mama? -pregunto confundido, Wolfram aprovecho ese momento para levantarse y agarrar a su "hija" para salir corriendo

-Sachiel espera! -grito corriendo tras el

-no! No quiero ir a la cárcel, no quiero que me hagas daño!! -dijo desesperado

-espera!! -Ian por fin lo pudo alcanzar agarrándolo del brazo haciendo que soltara a Mina

-lo siento Sachiel, escuchame por favor -le rogó

-no! Lo que yo te hice estuvo mal pero lo que tu estabas a punto de hacer es peor! -dijo enojado soltándose del agarre del Ian

-esta bien lo acepto! -dijo Ian levantando sus manos en en señal que se estaba rindiendo -pero tienes que entender Sachiel...de verdad me lastimaste...no solo el orgullo...también...

-tonterías! -dijo indignado interrumpiéndolo -lo único que querías era acostarte conmigo! Es lo único que todos quieren de mi!

-no es cierto! -Ian comenzaba a perder la paciencia con el rubio -ven...vamos a sentarnos así te explicare mejor las cosas

-no! -Wolfram cargo a Mina y comenzó a alejarse del otro hombre -no quiero nada de ti! Harás lo que hacen todos...traicionarme -dijo lo ultimo con amargura, Ian vio como el rubio se alejaba cada vez mas de el, por alguna razón no tenia ganas de arrestarlo, no tenia ganas de obligarlo a quedarse, solo quería abrazarlo y decirle que el no lo traicionaría, pero era muy tarde sus acciones al verlo habían hecho que el Mazoku no confiara en el nunca mas.

* * *

Yuuri llego hasta el lugar en donde creía haber visto el cabello rubio de su prometido, desafortunadamente lo único que encontró fue un caballo y un hombre de cabello lila arreglandolo para un viaje, notando la mirada de angustia en el rostro del joven de cabello negro Gustel se acerco a el

-disculpe...se encuentra bien?

-ano... si! -dijo riéndose nerviosamente -etto...esto sonara raro pero...no has visto un joven de cabello rubio por aquí? -pregunto Yuuri esperanzado, Gustel lo pensó por un momento antes de contestarle

-no, solo estoy yo y mi caballo

-que raro -dijo confundido -quizás me estoy volviendo loco, juraría que vi a alguien de cabello rubio por aquí

-probablemente pasaba por aquí alguien del pueblo -dijo subiéndose a su caballo

-si -Yuuri bajo la mirada para que el hombre que estaba frente a el no viera su rostro entristecido

-espero que encuentre lo que esta buscando majestad

-sa...sabes quien soy?

-claro! Ojos y cabello negro? Definitivamente no podría ser nadie mas que el Maoh de Shin Makoku

-supongo que eso me delata -dijo riendo nerviosamente, Gustel le sonrió y le señalo a su caballo para que comenzara a moverse

-fue un gusto conocerle su majestad, estoy seguro que nos veremos otra vez

-que quieres decir? -dijo confundido por lo que el joven de cabello lila le había dicho, pero ya era muy tarde Gustel ya se había ido -eso fue raro

-heika! -dijo Conrad acercándose a el -esta todo bien?

-si -dijo un poco aturdido -y es Yuuri, recuerdas?

-claro Yuuri -dijo sonriendo, el joven rey se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar de regreso al campamento que habían construido sus soldados para que pudiera pasar la noche, la sonrisa de Conrad se desvaneció cuando vio la figura del hombre de cabello lila que se perdía en el horizonte, por alguna extraña razón sentía que toda la conversación que había tenido con yuuri había sido una mentira muy bien elaborada, había algo en la forma en la que le había hablado al joven rey que hacia que desconfiara de el.

* * *

-Sachiel! -dijo Gustel al ver al rubio sosteniendo a la pequeña Mina con una mirada horrorizada como si acabara de ver un fantasma -estas bien?

-tenemos que irnos -dijo mecánicamente sin ver al hombre que tenia frente a el

-que te pasa? Te ves horrible -dijo bromeando, Wolfram levanto a la pequeña Mina y se la dio a Gustel

-donde esta el otro caballo? -dijo mirando a su alrededor

-se lo deje a los aldeanos... ellos lo necesitan para ayudar a cargar cosas para reconstruir el pueblo

-ya veo -dijo casi ausente

-seguro que estas bien?

-ya te dije que si! Solo vamonos de aquí!! -dijo subiéndose al caballo, Gustel le dio una mano y Wolfram pudo sentarse atrás de el con Mina en medio de los dos

-oye Sachiel -dijo tentativamente

-que?! -Wolfram no estaba de muy buen humor después del incidente con Ian

-sea lo que sea que hayas hecho en Caloria... no dejare que te lleven, eres mi amigo y los amigos se cuidan entre ellos

-a que viene esto? -pregunto sospechando que algo había pasado _"quizás vio lo que sucedió con Ian...debo tener mas cuidado la próxima vez" pensó_ el rubio

-personas con poder están buscándote... seria mejor que por lo que resta del camino te pusieras el vestido, así no te podrán atrapar

-estas loco?! -dijo enojado perdiendo el equilibrio, si no fuera porque Gustel lo agarro el y Mina se hubieran caído del caballo

-calmate Sachiel! Solo estoy velando por tu bienestar

-jum! -dijo cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y haciendo puchero

-mami, mami! Yo quiero verte en vestido -dijo Mina, sus ojos brillando con entusiasmo y esperanza, Wolfram no tuvo mas opción que suspirar derrotado y hacer que Gustel detuviera el caballo

-solo por lo que nos queda de camino! -amenazo Wolfram, Gustel solo le sonrió maliciosamente

-si, no te preocupes, solo son 3 días

-QUE?!?! tengo que estar vestido así por 3 días!?!?

-bueno es eso o ir a la cárcel por lo que sea que hayas hecho

-eres insufrible!! -dijo agarrando el vestido, Gustel se bajo del caballo y bajo a Mina

-estamos a unos cuantos kilómetros de Foxtrend, cambiate rápido para que podamos irnos

-dejame en paz!! -grito Wolfram desde los arbustos en donde se estaba cambiando, si había algo que odiaba mas que ser comparado con una mujer era vestirse como una.

* * *

Después de asegurarse que el joven rey estuviera bajo el cuidado de su mejor amigo/mejor espía Conrad se subió a su caballo y decidió seguir al joven de cabellos lila con el que Yuuri había estado hablando antes _"algo anda mal" pensó_ el moreno _"no se que es pero siento que ese hombre le ocultaba algo a Yuuri" _

-deja de burlarte!! -se escucho a lo lejos sacando a Conrad de sus pensamientos, por un momento pensó que ya había escuchado esa voz antes, el tono era igual al de alguien pero no estaba seguro de quien, intrigado Conrad acelero el paso hasta que se encontró con el hombre a quien había estado siguiendo, estaba parado a un lado del camino con una pequeña niña a su lado, pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue ver a la joven que había rescatado hacia un par de días en Caloria

-esta todo bien? -pregunto cortésmente, Wolfram no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, frente a el estaba el hombre que había salvado su dignidad en Caloria

-yo...etto... -dijo nerviosamente, Gustel al darse cuenta del estado de su amigo se paro frente a Conrad y le sonrió

-no es nada, solo tuvimos que hacer una parada por la pequeña -dijo señalando a Mina

-ya veo...me da gusto que estés bien Sachiel, nos preocupaste mucho cuando te fuiste sin decir nada

-lo siento -dijo Wolfram bajando la mirada para esconder que se había ruborizado

-no hay problema -dijo bajándose de su caballo y acercándose a el -dime a donde se dirigen?

-vamos...a...sho shimarron -dijo en voz baja sin alzar la vista

-es muy peligroso que estén viajando a esta hora, hay unos bandidos que han estado incendiando los pueblos

-no se preocupe, yo las cuidare -interrumpió Gustel, Conrad le sonrió pero no como sonreía normalmente era mas que todo una sonrisa amenazante

-no me parece que este bien equipado para enfrentarse solo, si me permite yo los puedo acompañar hasta su destino

Wolfram levanto la mirada para ver a los ojos de Conrad, su corazón latía a mil por hora, por un lado quería estar con el, por alguna razón se sentía seguro y protegido solo al estar cerca del soldado pero por otro temía que si el los acompañaba descubriría quien era en verdad y lo regresaría a Caloria para meterlo en la cárcel

-que me dices Sachiel? -dijo Conrad acercándose a el con una sonrisa sincera, Wolfram se perdió por un momento en sus ojos café, se perdió en la bondad y sinceridad que emanaba de el, mecánicamente asintió con la cabeza haciendo que los ojos del soldado brillaran aun mas de lo que el asumio era felicidad

-no creo que sea buena idea Sachiel -murmuro Gustel pero ya era demasiado tarde, Wolfram ya había aceptado que Conrad los acompañara y ya no podía retractarse

-mami por que te has puesto tan roja? -pregunto inocentemente la pequeña haciendo que Wolfram se sonrojara aun mas

-es tu hija? -pregunto curioso

-si...es mi hija -dijo bajando la mirada

-hola -Conrad se arrodillo para quedar al nivel de la pequeña -me llamo Conrart Weller, yo te cuidare a ti y a tu mama y a tu papa

-el no es mi papa -dijo sonriendo mientras jugaba con sus manitas haciendola ver mas dulce y tierna

-no lo es? -pregunto confundido ladeando su cabeza

-no! -dijo negando con la cabeza -es un amigo de mi mami ...oye! Quieres ser tu mi papa? -sus ojitos brillaban de esperanza al decir eso derritiendo el corazon del soldado

-MINA! -grito Wolfram sorprendido, Conrad solo sonrió y se levanto cargando a la pequeña

-quizás algún día -le susurro al oído para que ni Wolfram ni Gustel le escucharan

-si! -dijo emocionada abrazándolo

-bueno entonces están listos? -Conrad volvió a poner a la pequeña en el suelo y comenzó a subirse a su caballo, Gustel no se veía para nada a gusto con la idea de ir con el soldado pero parecía que no tenia otra opción, Wolfram por otro lado estaba teniendo un remolino de emociones, desde alegre hasta nervioso y un poco enojado por el hecho de que tenia que comportarse como una mujer por lo que durara el viaje

-oigan!! -se escucho a lo lejos,los tres voltearon a ver de donde provenía la voz y se sorprendieron al ver a Yuuri que venia cabalgando con un muy molesto Gwendal y un entretenido Yosak siguiéndolo

-heika! -dijo Conrad sorprendido bajandose inmediatamente de su caballo

-se puede saber que demonios estabas pensando!? -dijo Gwendal mas serio que de costumbre bajándose de su caballo, conrad solo le sonrió a su hermano como siempre lo hacia cuando este se molestaba

-no es nada Gwen, solo tenia unos asuntos que atender

-Sachiel! -dijo Yuuri ignorando alos dos hermanos, estaba demasiado feliz de ver que la joven estaba bien -que bien que nos encontramos! Estaba muy preocupado...digo! Estábamos muy preocupados...todos jajaja -dijo nervioso

-henachoko -dijo Wolfram entre dientes sorprendiendo a todos

-que dijiste? -dijo Yuuri sorprendido

-Sachiel! No puedes llamar así al Maoh -lo reprendió Gustel, lo que menos necesitaban en ese momento era un rey iracundo y un crimen mas en contra de su amigo

-Maoh? -dijo sorprendido señalando a Yuuri -el es el Maoh?

-me has llamado henachoko? -dijo saliendo de su sorpresa, la voz, la forma en como la decía, todo era tal y como su prometido lo hacia _"antes de morir perderlo para siempre" _pensó

-discúlpeme alteza -dijo Wolfram sacando a Yuuri de sus pensamientos -no fue mi intención insultarlo

-no, no -dijo nervioso rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza algo que Wolfram encontró lindo -no me digas así, dime Yuuri

-que clase de rey deja que todos le llamen por su nombre?! -dijo Wolfram cruzando los brazos indignado, Yuuri no lo podía creer si no fuera porque la persona que estaba frente a el era una chica de cabello café hubiera jurado que estaba frente al mazoku de fuego, al parecer al ver el rostro de los demás también habían pensado lo mismo, todos miraban a Wolfram sorprendidos como si no pudieran creer que una chica tan linda pudiera tener la misma actitud malcriada que el Mazoku que había muerto hacia un año.

-explicame que hacías aquí Conrad! -dijo un enfurecido Gwendal sacando a todos de sus pensamientos

-estaba acompañando a Sachiel hacia sho shimarron -dijo parándose al lado del ahora muy ruborizado Wolfram -no es seguro que salgan de noche así que le ofrecí mi ayuda

-vas a sho shimarron? -pregunto Yuuri sorprendido -porque no te quedas con nosotros esta noche? es muy peligroso que salgan cuando hay bandidos incendiando pueblos

-no creo que sea posible su majestad -interrumpió Gustel, no le gustaba para nada el giro que estaban dando las cosas

-por que no?

-tenemos que estar lo mas pronto posible en Sho Shimarron, tengo negocios que atender

-entonces porque no te vas tu? -dijo Mina sorprendiéndolo -así mi mami se puede quedar con mi papi -Mina abrazo a conrad dejando aun mas sorprendidos a los demás

-COMO?!?! -grito Gwendal -Conrad tienes un minuto para explicar que demonios esta pasando aquí!!

-ma, ma calmate Gwendal a madre no le gustara que te salgan mas arrugas

-no creo que sea el mejor momento para hacer bromas -murmuro Yuuri

-ella es Mina, la hija de Sachiel -dijo cargando a la pequeña para llevarla cerca de Gwendal

-hola -dijo la pequeña tímidamente, Gwendal se sonrojo al verla en verdad era una niña muy linda y tierna, como una muñequita de porcelana

-Conrad... es ella tu... -Yuuri no encontraba palabras para terminar su oración

-no -dijo Conrad negando con la cabeza

-todavía! -dijo Mina abrazándolo

-MINA! -grito Wolfram horrorizado ruborizándose aun mas (si es que eso es físicamente posible)

-bueno esta decidido entonces -dijo Yuuri -ustedes se quedaran con nosotros y cuando sea mas seguro viajar se podrán ir

-alteza no creo que...

-esta bien Gustel, no te preocupes -le aseguro Wolfram con una sonrisa, el sabia que si se quedaba mucho tiempo con ellos al final lo terminarían descubriendo, pero al ver el rostro de Yuuri, la seguridad y el orgullo de Gwendal y sobre todo la sonrisa de Conrad sentía que estaba en casa y no quería que esa sensación se terminara, despues de todo Anya una vez le habia dicho que no hay lugar como el hogar y tu hogar es donde tu corazon pertenece.

* * *

_**gracias por leer esta humilde historia se los agradezco inmensamente :3**_

_**Gaby otra vez no me dejaste tu correo!! escribelo pero no le pongas la arroba, no te preocupes que aun así se va a poder entender, y claro que te ayudare ^.^**_

_**No se les olvide dejar sus comentarios!**_


	11. un chico

_**KKM no es mio y nunca lo será (va a llorar a una esquina)**_

**Capitulo 11.- un chico.**

-Yuuri! -grito Wolfram corriendo al lado de su prometido quien había sido golpeado en la cabeza por un soldado de Dai Shimarron -Yuuri estas bien!?

-wolf...Conrad...donde...

-shhh Conrad esta bien no te preocupes por el -mintió Wolfram, Conrad todavía estaba peleando con los soldados y mientras les ganaba mas y mas salían para luchar con el

-seria mejor que se rindieran -dijo un soldado apuntando su espada hacia la garganta de Yuuri, Wolfram conjuro una llama con su mano y se la tiro al hombre para distraerlo y poder mover al Maoh de ahí

-imbécil! -grito el hombre enojado -tu magia no es tan fuerte en tierras humanas

-Yuuri levantate -dijo Wolfram jaloneando al Maoh, pero Yuuri estaba perdiendo la conciencia por el golpe que había recibido -si no nos movemos nos van a matar henachoko!! -pero no hubo respuesta por parte del Maoh, Wolfram lo levanto de un brazo y con mucho esfuerzo trato de cargarlo para alejarlo del lugar pero los soldados tenían otra idea, poco a poco los fueron rodeando hasta que Wolfram no tenia a donde ir, por una lado estaban los soldados de Dai Shimarron y por otro un acantilado bastante alto _"que hago?" pensó_ el rubio desesperado _"no puedo permitir que lastimen a Yuuri"_

-Wolfram! -grito Conrad al ver el predicamento en el que su hermano y su rey se encontraban, sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia donde ellos estaban esperando poder llegar a tiempo pero el destino tenia otros planes, todo paso en cámara lenta frente a sus ojos,dos hombres se abalanzaron hacia ellos con sus espadas en la mano listos para matar al Mazoku y llevarse al rey, Wolfram tenia en una mano su espada y con la otra tenia agarrado a Yuuri, metal choco con metal, Wolfram hacia lo posible para defenderse y proteger al Maoh pero era demasiado para el

-Wolfram! -Conrad vio horrorizado como uno de los soldados le daba una patada a su hermano en el pecho lanzandolo por el acantilado llevándose a Yuuri con el, en cosa de segundos los alcanzo y mato a los dos soldados tirándose al suelo a tiempo para agarrar a los dos jóvenes con sus manos.

_"La vida no es justa"_ pensó amargamente mientras sostenía con una mano a Wolfram y con otra mano a Yuuri, los dos jóvenes estaban pendiendo de un hilo –literalmente- Yuuri estaba inconsciente y Wolfram estaba semiconsciente, Conrad yacía estomago abajo a la orilla del precipicio sosteniendo a los dos Mazoku

_"definitivamente no es justa" _era la verdad, si la vida fuera justa no estaría en ese momento debatiendo que vida salvar, si la de su preciado rey o la de su querido hermano menor. _"no puedo, esto no es justo! No puedo decidir a quién salvar!!"_ pensaba con desesperación, el solo pensar en que perdería a uno de los dos jóvenes le rompía el corazón en mil pedazos, Yuuri parecía que no despertaría pronto pero Wolfram ya estaba volviendo en sí, Conrad maldijo su suerte –o falta de- y trato de sostener un poco mas fuerte a su ya consiente hermano

-Conrad! –exclamo con sorpresa mirando a sus alrededores, cuando se dio cuenta de su predicamento no pudo evitar apretar mas la mano de su hermano mayor

-no te preocupes Wolfram –dijo con una sonrisa –ya saldremos de esta

-tu hombro! –dijo wolfram mirando fijamente el hombro derecho de Conrad el cual estaba cubierto de sangre, sin duda en medio de la pelea lo habían lastimado,su mirada bajo del hombro de su hermano hacia su brazo y luego a su mano hasta que cayó en la figura que sostenía con fuerza

-YUURI!! –grito horrorizado al ver a su prometido inconsciente y malherido, Conrad no podía hacer nada más que sostener la mano de su hermano menor con un poco mas de fuerza, aunque el ya estaba agotado y malherido no los dejaría caer, no los abandonaría.

-tienes que hacer algo! -dijo al borde de las lagrimas el soldado solo le sonrió con sinceridad

-tenemos que esperar que vengan los refuerzos, Yozak no tardara en estar aquí -dijo tratando de convencer al menor de que todo estaba bien pero aunque su rostro portaba su sonrisa sus ojos lo delataban

-no vas a aguantar! Tienes que salvar a Yuuri!! -dijo moviéndose haciendo que Conrad usara mas fuerza para agarrarlo soltando un poco al Maoh como resultado

-Wolfram!! -le grito enojado haciendo que el rubio se detuviera -deja de moverte, ya veras que todo se arreglara

-solo lo dices por decirlo!! -dijo enojado -siempre haces lo mismo! No me trates como un niño y dime la verdad!

-te estoy diciendo la verdad!! -grito agarrando mas fuerte a los dos jóvenes -te lo prometo Wolfram, no dejare que nada malo les pase -la sonrisa nunca dejo el rostro del moreno pero Wolfram podía leer sus ojos, el sabia que Conrad haría lo que fuera por cumplir su promesa aunque eso significara sacrificar su propia vida, era algo que el siempre hacia, poner a Yuuri y aun a Wolfram por encima de el

-Conrad... oniichan....quiero que me prometas algo...

-Wolfram... -no podía terminar la oración, oír al orgulloso Mazoku de fuego llamarlo así lo había dejado sin palabras, por primera vez en mucho tiempo el león de Lütenberg no sabia que decirle a su preciado hermano

-prometeme que cuidaras de Yuuri, prometeme que lo harás feliz -lagrimas que trataba de suprimir fluían libremente pos sus delicadas mejillas haciendo que el mas joven de los dos se viera como un ángel

-Wolf...no digas nada, solo resiste -otra vez le volvió a sonreír, Wolfram sentía que no podría llevar a cabo lo que estaba pensando, no si su hermano mayor le seguía sonriendo de esa manera

-perdoname por tratarte mal todos estos años... yo...yo nunca te odie en verdad

-no hables así Wolfram -dijo preocupado, no era de todos los días que el orgulloso Mazoku se disculpaba, mucho menos con el, definitivamente algo andaba mal

-te quiero oniichan -le dijo sonriendo mientras las lagrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos, Conrad no tuvo tiempo de asimilar lo que pasaba cuando Wolfram soltó su mano dejándose caer al vacío

-WOLFRAM!! -grito Conrad, por un momento contemplo la opción de tirarse tras el pero sabia que no podía hacer eso, su hermano acababa de sacrificarse para salvar lo mas valioso de su vida: Yuuri.

* * *

-WOLFRAM!! -grito Conrad asustado, su cabello empapado de sudor se pegaba a su frente mientras que su cuerpo temblaba, se había quedado dormido bajo un árbol en las afueras del campamento, a lo lejos se podían escuchar a los aldeanos reconstruyendo el pueblo, algunos niños jugaban en los alrededores mientras las mujeres hacían la comida _"me quede dormido" pensó_ el moreno llevando sus manos temblorosas a su rostro para limpiarse el sudor de su frente

-quien es Wolfram? -se escucho una pequeña voz cerca de el, el soldado se dio la vuelta para encontrarse un par de ojos verdes viéndolo fijamente

-Sachiel...que haces aquí? -dijo recobrando la compostura

-no me has contestado -dijo serio sentándose a su lado -quien es Wolfram?

-mi hermano -dijo bajando la mirada, Wolfram no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado al oír que la persona a la que Conrad llamaba en sus sueños era su hermano

-porque gritabas su nombre? Tenias una pesadilla?

-es una larga historia -dijo levantando su rostro para ver fijamente los grandes ojos verdes del Mazoku

-tengo tiempo.... si quieres contarme...quizás te sientas mejor si le cuentas a alguien -dijo sonrojándose al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaban, Conrad le sonrió con dulzura negando con la cabeza

-esta bien, no te preocupes Sachiel....

-no tienes que contarme si no quieres...pero quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ti -le dijo sonriendo, pero su sonrisa a diferencia de la de Conrad era fría y melancólica

-lo mismo te podría decir -dijo agarrando suavemente el rostro del rubio con sus manos -tus ojos te delatan -Wolfram se sonrojo y trato de apartar la mirada pero no podía, la sonrisa de Conrad lo había dejado hipnotizado

-hagamos un trato -dijo el moreno -si tu me dices que te sucede yo te diré que le paso a mi hermano

-no me parece un trato justo -murmuro haciendo que el moreno lo soltara

-tomalo o dejalo- dijo sonriendo, Wolfram sentía que sus piernas se debilitaban al solo ver esa sonrisa

-esta bien! -dijo cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho -pero si no cumples tu parte del trato te quemare vivo! -dijo levantando el puño amenazándolo, Conrad levanto sus manos en señal de defensa

-hai,hai

Wolfram le contó lo del incendio que le arrebato a Anya y a Lizzy, omitiendo por supuesto decirle que era un niño en verdad y que no tenia memoria, también omitió la parte en la que robaba y engañaba hombres -incluyendo a Ian- para ganarse la vida, al final Conrad sospechaba que no le había dicho toda la verdad pero no iba a presionarlo, el rubio había estado al borde de las lagrimas desde que había comenzado su historia y presionarlo mas significaría quebrantarlo

-siento mucho todo lo que te ha pasado Sachiel -le dijo sinceramente

-por eso quiero que capturen a esos malditos! -dijo cerrando sus puños tan fuerte que sus nudillos se estaban poniendo blancos

-te lo prometo -dijo agarrando sus manos -capturaremos a esos hombres y los haremos pagar por todo lo que han hecho

-Weller kyo... -dijo sonrojándose, Conrad negó con la cabeza y beso las manos del muy ruborizado joven

-llamame Conrad -dijo en un tono casi seductor, poco a poco fue acercando su rostro al de Wolfram quien no dejaba de temblar en anticipación

-Co...Conrad... -suspiro el rubio las palabras perdidas en su garganta, sus labios rosa fueron rozados delicadamente por los del moreno quien no podía evitar asombrarse de la hermosa criatura que tenia enfrente, sus mejillas rosas adornaban perfectamente su rostro de porcelana, sus ojos verdes medio cerrados brillaban de deseo, su cabello castaño alborotado enmarcaba su rostro a la perfecciona dándole un aire de muñeca de porcelana, Conrad no resistió mas y beso con hambre esos labios hinchados sacando de ellos un gemido de pasión

-Sachiel -suspiro en sus labios mientras acariciaba su espalda, Wolfram había perdido la cabeza en ese momento, la pasión y el deseo nublaban sus pensamientos completamente, Conrad lo fue acostando poco a poco en la grama y se posicionó sobre el besando su cuello sacando gemidos de placer del mas joven quien no fue hasta que sintió la mano del moreno bajo su falda que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo -o apunto de suceder-

-NO! -grito apartando a Conrad -lo siento...yo... -Wolfram trato de levantarse pero no podía, su cuerpo habia reaccionado a las caricias del soldado dejándolo en una posición bastante embarazosa

-Sachiel -dijo sorprendido -acaso…acaso tu eres...

Pero no pudo terminar su oración, Wolfram se levanto como pudo y se fue corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo para alejarse de el,

Conrad se quedo sentado incapaz de moverse, todo había pasado tan rápido que sus cerebro todavía estaba procesando la información

-un chico -dijo lamiéndose los labios que todavía sabían dulce, "_todavía saben a el"._

* * *

Wolfram corrió hasta donde estaba Mina jugando con otros niños, sin decir nada solo la tomo del brazo y la llevo casi arrastrada hacia donde Gustel tenia su caballo

-mamita me haces daño! -se quejo la pequeña, Wolfram inmediatamente la solto y la subio al caballo

-lo siento Mina, ya no lo volvere a hacer -trato de sonreirle pero solo le salio una mueca que no se veia para nada sincera

-que te pasa mamita? por que estas tan raro?

-estoy bien! -dijo nervioso -solo nos tenemos que ir YA de aquí -enfatizo la palabra mientras se subía al caballo y le ordenaba que se moviera

-y mi papi?! -dijo asustada viendo para todos lados para ver si podía divisar a su "papa"

-el no es tu papa! -dijo algo enojado, mas que todo consigo mismo y no con la pequeña -el no vendrá con nosotros

-pero el dijo que seriamos una familia! -dijo enojada cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho -yo quiero que el sea mi papi!

-no se puede! -dijo haciendo que el caballo galopara mas rapido -lo siento Mina pero de ahora en adelante seremos solo nosotros dos

-pero...

-por favor Mina -le rogo el Mazoku -ya no digas nada mas sobre el

la pequeña bajo la mirada para esconder las lagrimas, de verdad creia que Conrad seria su papa, ella nunca habia conocido al suyo pero el soldado era todo lo que ella imaginaba que un padre seria, Wolfram se dio cuenta de la tristeza de la pequeña e hizo que el caballo se detuviera cuando ya estaban a una buena distancia lejos del pueblo

-te dire algo Mina... -la niña levanto la mirada para verlo directamente a los ojos, Wolfram se sentia culpable por alejarla asi de todo lo que ella conocia pero ahora que Conrad sabia su secreto no era seguro quedarse ahi -cuando todo esto se arregle...te prometo que si nos volvemos a encontrar con Conrad seremos una familia

-de verdad?! -dijo emocionada, sus ojitos brillaban de felicidad

-es una promesa -dijo levantando su mano y poniéndose la otra en el pecho en donde estaba su corazón

-que bien!! -dijo aplaudiendo -tendre un papi!!! yo se que nos volveremos a ver! yo lo se!

-eso espero Mina...eso espero -dijo mirando hacia el horizonte en donde habia dejado el pueblo y a sus "amigos"

_"perdon Conrad....espero que lo entiendas..."_

* * *

_**Que muchachitos mas calenturientos estos!!**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado este capi :3 es un poco corto pero mi musa se niega a cooperar.**_

_**No se les olvide comentar (parezco disco rayado diciendo lo mismo)**_

_**Matte ne! **_


	12. dulces suenos

_**KKM no me pertenece….**_

_**Perdón por la demora pero mi musa no me quiere ayudar ^.^ el capitulo es un poco corto pero el próximo será mas largo lo prometo!**_

**Capitulo 12.- Dulces Sueños.**

-como que se fue?! –grito Yuuri exasperado, hacia solo un par de minutos se habían dado cuenta que Wolfram y Mina se habían ido del pueblo sin decirle a nadie dejando a Gustel atrás

-estamos perdiendo el tiempo discutiendo en lugar de estarlas buscando! –dijo Gustel preocupado por la seguridad de su amigo y de la pequeña Mina

-lo mas probable es que quiera estar sola –intervino Gwendal muy serio –era bastante claro que no era su intención quedarse aquí con nosotros

-pero… -se quejo Yuuri pero fue silenciado por la mirada fulminante del Mazoku –Conrad di algo! –le rogo a su padrino pero al parecer este no le había escuchado, Conrad estaba perdido en sus pensamientos mirando hacia el horizonte mientras pasaba sus dedos por sus labios

-CONRAD!! –le grito Gwendal sacándolo de sus pensamientos abruptamente

-que? –dijo un poco confundido –que decían?

-que te pasa Conrad? –Pregunto Yuuri preocupado –nunca te había visto tan distraído

-estoy bien heika no te preocupes –dijo sonriendo

-es Yuuri, tu me nombraste –dijo la ya muy trillada frase, pero a Conrad no le molestaba, a veces lo llamaba heika solo para oírlo decir esa frase, le traía tranquilidad, le daba estabilidad, le recordaba mejores momentos, momentos que paso con el y con Wolfram

-maldita sea Conrad que te pasa?! –grito Gwendal, otra vez se había perdido en sus pensamientos

-perdón Gwendal que decías? –no perdió la sonrisa, la mantuvo siempre en su rostro aun cuando su hermano le gritaba por su falta de concentración, la mantuvo mientras Yosak lo interrogaba sobre donde había estado antes que se dieran cuenta que Sachiel se había ido y sobre todo la mantuvo mientras Yuuri convencía a Gwendal que fueran a buscarla

-definitivamente no! –grito el Mazoku de tierra decidido –venimos aquí a ayudar a Lady Flurin, acaso ya lo olvido su majestad?

-NO! –dijo Yuuri –pero Sachiel nos puede necesitar!

-fue su decisión irse! Nadie la obligo!

-entonces no me dejas otra opción Gwendal!! –dijo Yuuri enojado

-que quieres decir?

-Lord Von Voltaire le _ORDENO_ que me ayude a buscar a Sachiel y su hija

Gwendal y los demás se quedaron con la boca abierta al oír a Yuuri decir esas palabras, el nunca había actuado de esa manera, ordenarle a alguien mas hacer algo simplemente no era parte de su personalidad

-como usted ordene su majestad –dijo Gwendal entre dientes haciéndole reverencia al Maoh antes de irse a hablar con sus soldados, Yuuri suspiro aliviado, en realidad odiaba comportarse así pero para el lo mas importante en ese momento era encontrar a Sachiel.

* * *

Wolfram llego hasta un puerto entre Caloria y Sho Shimarron, había viajado por un poco mas de cinco horas y estaba cansado y hambriento, la poca comida que llevaba se la había dado a Mina, el podía aguantar un poco de hambre pero estaba seguro que ella no "_Gustel tenia razón" _pensó el rubio "_es mas difícil hacer esto y cuidarla" _

-ya llegamos mamita? –pregunto la pequeña, Wolfram se bajo del caballo y la ayudo a bajarse

-si Mina, ya llegamos –dijo mientras veía hacia todos lados para asegurarse que no los habían seguido

-aquí nos vamos a quedar a vivir?

-no… solo tomaremos un barco y nos iremos a otro lado

-papa Conrad sabrá a donde vamos?

-este….si….el sabrá…. –mintió Wolfram, Mina sonrió y agarro la mano de su "madre", ambos caminaron viendo los diversos botes que estaban en el puerto, había unos que transportaban comida o animales, habían otros que eran botes privados y solo estaban ahí para abastecerse

-quédate aquí un momento Mina –le dijo arrodillándose para quedar a su nivel

-a donde vas? –pregunto preocupada, Wolfram le sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente

-voy a buscar quien nos puede llevar hacia otro lugar

-por que no puedo ir contigo?

-prefiero que esperes aquí –dijo levantándose y dándose la vuelta para ir en otra dirección pero mina agarro la falda de su vestido con fuerza haciendo que el Mazoku se detuviera

-no me vas a dejar verdad? –le pregunto, sus ojitos ya se habían llenado de lagrimas, Wolfram se arrodillo nuevamente y la abrazo

-claro que no te voy a dejar! Tu eres mi hija y no me iría a ningún lado sin ti!

-lo prometes? –dijo limpiándose la nariz con la manga de su vestido que aun estaba sucio llenándose la cara de ceniza

-te lo prometo –Wolfram saco un pañuelo de su bolsa y le limpio el rostro a la pequeña –necesitas ropa nueva y un baño- dijo levantándose y tomando la mano de Mina

-que bien! –dijo agarrando con fuerza la mano de Wolfram, los dos caminaron un buen rato hasta que llegaron a una pequeña tienda de ropa, no era la gran cosa, solo tenia unos cuantos vestidos y unos trajes, Wolfram no tenia mucho dinero ya que había salido tan rápido de Foxtrend que había dejado su bolsita verde con todos sus ahorros atrás

-buenas tardes en que puedo servirles –dijo amablemente el dueño de la tienda, era un hombre alto, musculoso de ojos violeta y cabello blanco largo que le llegaba hasta los hombros, tenia una barba abundante pero no estaba desaliñada, no era feo pero Wolfram había visto mas guapos (Conrad)

-buenas tardes señor –dijo Wolfram –disculpe pero estaba buscando un vestido para mi hija

-pero que niña tan linda tiene señora –dijo el hombre agachándose para ver mejor a Mina quien le sonrió dulcemente –tiene sus mismos ojos

-gracias –dijo dándole la sonrisa mas dulce que pudo haciendo que el hombre se sonrojara

-mi nombre es Gastón, es un gusto tener a tan bellas damas en mi tienda –dijo el hombre sonriendo mientras miraba a Wolfram de arriba abajo haciéndolo sentir un poco incomodo

-el gusto es mío –Wolfram le sonrió un poco menos dulce que antes pero con un toque de picardía el cual Gastón noto inmediatamente

-dígame señora ha venido aquí con su esposo?

-no… mi esposo murió hace algunos años…me he quedado completamente sola con mi hija –mintió Wolfram, agradeciendo de que Mina estuviera tan ocupada viendo los vestidos que no escucho su conversación

-lamento escuchar eso –dijo acercándose a Wolfram con una mirada de lujuria que hizo que a Wolfram le dieran escalofríos –si hay algo que pueda hacer por usted solo dígamelo

-gracias pero no podría aprovecharme de alguien tan bueno como usted –dijo ladeando su cabeza para parecer mas inocente, Gastón se relamió los labios de anticipación, en verdad era una chica muy hermosa que tenia frente a el

-no se esta aprovechando, es un gusto para mi ayudarle…escoja lo que quiera para su niña y también para usted, sin ningún costo

-de verdad?! –dijo Wolfram agarrando las manos de Gastón llevándolas hacia su pecho falso –es usted un gran hombre! Como puedo agradecérselo?

-bueno –dijo levantándose mientras miraba directamente a los ojos del rubio –creo que a cambio podría pedirle una cosita que no le costara nada

-y que es eso? –le dijo Wolfram tratando de sonar inocente pero el sabia muy bien lo que el hombre quería de el, estaba acostumbrado a eso, ya sea vestido de mujer o no solo había una cosa que los hombres querían de el

-un beso –dijo Gastón tomando el rostro de Wolfram con sus manos

-solamente uno… -dijo cerrando los ojos, Gastón acerco sus labios a los del rubio y lo beso rudamente, Wolfram quería apartarse de el, quería que lo dejara de besar, pero tenia que resistir, todo esto era parte de su plan y tenia que resistir hasta obtener lo que quería, Gastón bajo sus manos hacia la cintura del rubio acercándolo mas a su cuerpo para profundizar el beso, Wolfram imagino mil escenarios diferentes a ese, imagino que en lugar de ser las toscas manos de Gastón las que acariciaban su cuerpo eran las de Conrad, imagino que en lugar de ser los labios secos de Gastón eran los labios rosas de Conrad los que lo besaban , el rubio se dejo llevar por el momento pretendiendo que estaba con alguien mas, Gastón tomo esto como una oportunidad para recostar a Wolfram sobre una mesa posicionándose sobre el

-no! –dijo Wolfram separándose de el –era solo un beso

-uno mas –dijo Gastón acercando sus labios a los de el, Wolfram se tuvo que controlar para no reducirlo a cenizas en ese momento, en su lugar solo le puso el dedo sobre sus labios y lo miro con dulzura

-señor por favor no en frente de mi hija –dijo viendo de reojo a Mina que estaba jugando con una muñeca al otro lado de la tienda

-discúlpeme pero ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que vi a alguien tan hermosa como usted

-gracias señor pero como sabe tengo que darle buen ejemplo a mi hija –Gastón se alejo de el para que Wolfram pudiera arreglarse el vestido que se le había arrugado un poco

-como lo prometí –dijo dándole un saco –puede meter ahí lo que usted guste para usted y para su hija

-muchas gracias –dijo dándole un dulce beso en los labios, Wolfram metió al saco un par de vestidos para Mina y unos para poder venderlos, también metió otras cosas que estaba seguro le servirían después –gracias por todo Gastón

-gracias a ti –dijo relamiéndose los labios, Wolfram agarro a Mina y salió de la tienda con el saco lleno de cosas

-tengo un nuevo vestido mami?

-si! –dijo sonriéndole –tienes un nuevo vestido y una nueva muñeca…te gustan?

-si mamita!! –dijo muy feliz, Wolfram le sonrió pensando que había valido la pena el sacrificio, de ahora en adelante haría lo que fuera para que ella sonriera, lo mas importante ahora era Mina y su felicidad.

* * *

-estamos perdiendo el tiempo! –Grito Yuuri frustrado –deberíamos estar buscando a Sachiel!

-Yosak ya fue a buscarla –dijo Gwendal serio

-pero… -una mirada fulminante por parte del mazoku de tierra lo cayo inmediatamente, Yuuri llevaba mas de cinco horas quejándose de que el quería buscar a Sachiel y Conrad parecía estar en otro mundo, si alguien le hablaba parecía no escuchar y cuando su hermano lo reprimía por eso el moreno solo bajaba la mirada y sonreía, Gwendal estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso y si el Maoh no se dejaba de quejar estaba seguro que cometería un acto de traición hacia su rey.

* * *

Wolfram vendió varios de los vestidos que le había regalado Gastón y consiguió suficiente dinero para quedarse en un hostal por la noche, en el puerto había hablado con el capitán de un barco y muy gustoso había aceptado llevarlo a el y a su hija hasta Conansia Svelera, según le habían dicho era el país mas cercano a Shin Makoku

-mamita porque te quitaste el vestido? –dijo Mina haciendo puchero cuando vio a Wolfram, iba vestido con un pantalón caqui metido en unas botas café oscuro, llevaba la camisa blanca manga larga por fuera del pantalón con un chaleco café encima, su cabello rubio estaba corto otra vez ya que había tenido problemas para quitarse la peluca y no había tenido otra opción mas que cortárselo

-es mejor así Mina…si quieres puedes decirme papa –le dijo sonriendo pero Mina solo hizo mas puchero y cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho

-ya te dije que eres muy lindo para ser un papa…mi papa es Conrad! –Wolfram suspiro frustrado, había descubierto (de mala forma) que si a esa niña se le metía algo en la cabeza no había nada ni nadie que la hiciera cambiar de opinión

-eres muy testaruda –murmuro Wolfram, para su suerte la pequeña estaba mas entretenida jugando con su nueva muñeca que no le puso atención –metete a la cama Mina que mañana nos tenemos que levantar temprano

-podremos ver a mi papi mañana? –pregunto la pequeña, sus ojos brillando de emoción, Wolfram suspiro frustrado por enésima vez ese día y se sentó a su lado

-aun no Mina… pero algún día lo volveremos a ver

-lo prometes –dijo con tristeza abrazando su muñeca

-te lo prometo – Wolfram beso su frente y se acostó a su lado, Mina inmediatamente se recostó sobre su pecho para usarlo como almohada y en pocos minutos ya estaba profundamente dormida.

Ya era pasada la media noche, no se escuchaba ningún ruido en los alrededores, solo el suave oleaje del mar y algunos animales nocturnos, Wolfram estaba acostado con los ojos abiertos, las escenas del día no dejaban de pasar por su mente como una película, atormentándolo, no podía creer todo lo que había pasado en un día, el rubio cerro sus ojos y llevo su mano a su boca pasando sus dedos suavemente por sus labios cereza, todavía no podía creer que Conrad lo había besado, no podía creer lo cerca que estuvieron de… _"no pienses tonterías" _le recrimino su mente "_si no fuera por ese ERROR no estaríamos en esta situación"_

-no –susurro Wolfram –no fue un error… yo lo quería tanto como el –dijo pasando su mano por el cabello rubio de Mina –algún día nos volveremos a encontrar…yo sabré quien soy y podremos estar juntos…seremos una familia…

Y con ese pensamiento Wolfram se entrego a los brazos de Morfeo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo tuvo felices sueños.


	13. sacrificios

_**Voy a comenzar disculpándome por la tardanza, lo se lo se no hay excusas pero mi laptop murió y tuve que comprar otra, pero la nueva no tenia Word :s y a mi no me gusta usar otro programa! Pero ya regrese y seguiré con esta historia y la otra! Gracias por ser pacientes conmigo y por seguir con la historia**_

_**Espero les guste**_

_**Nota sobre nota: hay un pequeño y patético intento de hacer un poco de lemon, lime como sea… es la primera vez que lo intento y creo que no me quedo muy bien.**_

_**Capitulo 13.- sacrificios**_

Wolfram se levanto temprano y empaco sus cosas y las de Mina dejando algunos artículos que podría vender después, una vez se aseguro de que nadie estuviera viendo agarro a la niña en sus brazos y la cargo hasta el muelle en donde el capitán de un lujoso barco lo esperaba

-pensé que te habías arrepentido –le dijo un hombre alto cabello café claro un poco desaliñado que escondía bajo un sombrero de capitán de barco, tenía unos grandes ojos color miel que lo miraban de arriba a abajo tomando la bolsa con las pertenencias del rubio

-para nada –le dijo mientras se subía al barco –esta es mi única salida de este lugar y no pienso perderla

-no preguntare que pudo hacer un ángel como tú que quiere salir huyendo de aquí

-entonces mejor no hablemos del tema –lo interrumpió Wolfram –y no soy un ángel –dijo con tristeza –soy todo menos un ángel

-bueno –dijo el capitán en un tono de voz bajo acercándose a él peligrosamente contraminándolo contra la pared –esta noche me podrás mostrar que tan malo eres

-no enfrente de mi hija –dijo apartando la mirada, el capitán entendió el mensaje y se alejo no sin antes robarle un beso a un muy sorprendido Wolfram

-esta noche dormirás en mi recamara y la pequeña se puede quedar con las sirvientas

-preferiría no dejarla sola toda la noche –dijo en un tono muy serio aferrándose a la niña un poco más fuerte, el capitán no tomo la noticia muy bien, rápidamente camino hacia donde estaba el rubio y lo acorralo de nuevo contra la pared

-quieres que te recuerde el trato que hicimos para que pudieras subirte a este barco?

-no lo he olvidado –dijo sin temor –y lo pienso cumplir, pero no pasare toda la noche con usted, mi hija me necesita y no pienso dejarla sola

-tienes una personalidad fuerte…me gusta –dijo el capitán relamiéndose los labios alejándose del rubio –la niña pasara el rato con las sirvientas mientras tú y yo…ya sabes –dijo en un tono seductor –te quiero en mi camarote una vez dejes a la niña con las sirvientas –dijo dándose la vuelta para desaparecer en una esquina, Wolfram suspiro aliviado y llevo a Mina hacia adentro del barco

-disculpa estás perdido? –le pregunto una mujer de cabello naranja que llevaba un uniforme de sirvienta

-la verdad es que no sé donde ir…el capitán Gerlach no me dijo en donde estaban las habitaciones de servicio

-oh –dijo la mujer viéndolo con un poco de lastima –no pensé que esta vez iría por alguien tan joven…y con una hija –la mujer acaricio con ternura el cabello rubio de la pequeña Mina quien no se despertó ni un momento

-el…hace esto muy seguido? –pregunto inseguro sabiendo que la mujer frente a el sabia muy bien que estaba haciendo en ese barco

-en cada puerto deja un corazón roto –dijo suspirando, por como hablaba de él parecía que no le caía muy bien –pero supongo que no debería hablarte de esto…es solo que…te ves tan inocente

-no –dijo bajando la mirada –no lo soy, lo estoy usando a el tanto como él me está usando a mi

-que quieres decir?

-yo…solo…solo necesitaba salir de aquí…y el…él es mi única salida

-yo te entiendo…por cierto…cómo te llamas?

-Sachiel y esta es mi hija Mina

-mucho gusto Sachiel, mi nombre es Oda –dijo la mujer extendiendo su mano, Wolfram la vio con un poco de desconfianza después de todo la acababa de conocer, pero había algo en su rostro juvenil que lo hacía sentir más confiado

-perdón por no darte la mano…pero…las tengo un poco ocupadas

-oh disculpa! –dijo apenada –ven te llevare a mi cuarto, ahí podrás dejar a la pequeña mientras…mientras estés ocupado –dijo con un tono de tristeza y preocupación, Wolfram pretendió ignorar el tono y solo le sonrió agradeciéndole por el gesto

Oda llevo a Wolfram por varios corredores y gradas hasta que llegaron al área de servicio, una vez ahí Oda presento a Wolfram como un invitado del capitán, el rubio intento ignorar las miradas de lastima y indignación que varios de los empleados le dieron y solo se aferro más a su pequeña hija

-aquí estamos –dijo la pelinaranja deteniéndose frente a una habitación, el lugar no era muy grande, contaba con una cama en medio de dos mesas de noche, una pequeña ventanilla que daba justamente al océano y un closet lo suficiente mente grande como para meter un par de vestidos y nada mas –puedes dejar a la pequeña en mi cama

-gracias –dijo el rubio acostando a la pequeña entre las sabanas de algodón dándole un dulce beso en la frente

-es una niña muy bonita –dijo Oda desde la puerta viendo con ternura la escena frente a ella

-si, si lo es

-donde está su madre? –pregunto Oda, Wolfram se levanto rápidamente y bajo la mirada recordando ese fatídico día

-ella…ella murió en un incendio –dijo tratando de suprimir las imágenes de la pobre mujer gritando para que salvaran a su hija –trate…trate de salvarla…pero era muy tarde

-lo siento –dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro para reconfortarlo –no fue mi intención hacer que recordaras algo tan horrible

-fue hace mucho tiempo –mintió alejándose de ella –solo estaré afuera un par de horas…. Por favor…

-no te preocupes –lo interrumpió la pelinaranja –yo la cuidare

Wolfram musito un –gracias- antes de subir hacia el camarote del capitán, armándose de valor respiro profundamente y dejo que sus nudillos hicieran contacto con la puerta de madera dejando salir un suave sonido

-entre – se escucho del otro lado y Wolfram tuvo que suprimir los deseos que tenia de salir corriendo, en cambio respiro profundo una vez mas y lentamente abrió la puerta

-permiso –dijo entrando al cuarto cerrando la puerta atrás de el, como lo suponía el capitán Gerlach estaba recostado en su cama vistiendo solamente una salida de baño blanca, una vez más el rubio tuvo que suprimir las ganas de salir corriendo y en su lugar se acerco a la cama cuidadosamente

-acércate más ángel, yo no muerdo…a menos que tú quieras – dijo relamiéndose los labios levantándose para quedar frente al rubio -en verdad eres hermoso –el hombre aparto un poco de cabello que caía sobre el rostro del Mazoku y agacho el rostro para quedar cara a cara, el aliento a ron y cigarro hacían que a Wolfram se le revolviera el estomago pero no había marcha a tras, necesitaba ir a Shin Makoku y esta era la única forma de poder llegar a su destino

-relájate -le susurro al oído, sin darse cuenta el Capitán Gerlach ya lo había acostado en la cama y estaba besándole el cuello mordiendo juguetonamente los lóbulos de su oreja mientras le susurraba palabras seductoras –eres tan hermoso –decía mientras trataba de quitarle la camisa torpemente, Wolfram cerró los ojos dejando caer unas lagrimas que cayeron libremente por su rostro, sin perder el tiempo el hombre removió la ropa del rubio y la tiro a un lado, su mirada permaneció en el cuerpo alabastro del Mazoku más tiempo del necesario haciendo sentir incomodo al rubio, sintiendo la inconformidad del más joven el Capitán no perdió tiempo y comenzó a besarle el pecho hambrientamente bajando desde su clavícula hasta su ombligo sacando del más pequeño escalofríos que el tomo como algo bueno

-alguna vez has estado con un hombre? –le pregunto roncamente sus ojos nublados de lujuria, Wolfram aparto la mirada de su predador y trato de buscar las palabras pero el sonido parecía morir en su garganta

-tomare eso como un no – dijo con una sonrisa casi malévola que hizo que un horrible escalofrió corriera por la espina del menor, el moreno se levanto de donde estaba y acostó al rubio en la cama sentándose a horcajadas de él aprisionando sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza con una mano mientras con la otra le metía los dedos a la boca del ahora conmocionado Mazoku –chupa –le dijo, no era una pregunta ni una sugerencia era una orden

-n-no! –dijo, su rostro rojo de enojo, vergüenza y quizás muy en el fondo excitación

-como que no? –dijo el moreno acercando su rostro al de el –teníamos un trato…no querrás que te tire a ti y a tu pequeña bastarda por la borda?

-NO! –dijo tratándose de levantar pero era imposible en la posición en la que lo tenía el capitán –está bien… por favor no le hagas daño a mi hija

-jamás –dijo en un tono seductor besando los labios rosas del menor –siempre y cuando tu te portes bien…a ella le ir muy bien

Wolfram sentía como las manos de Gerlach exploraban su cuerpo apretando fuertemente sus caderas y sus muslos, nuevamente le fue ordenado que chupara los dedos de su captor, sin más opción Wolfram abrió la boca y dejo que los dos dedos del capitán invadieran su cavidad

-chúpalos bien, déjalos empapados –le susurro al oído mientras presionaba su excitación en el estomago del rubio, Wolfram hizo lo que le ordenaron y chupo los dedos que tenía en su boca dejándolos completamente mojados en su saliva –ya es suficiente…ahora…prepárate para lo bueno –le dijo sonriéndole como la ultima vez, el una vez orgulloso Mazoku de fuego no pudo hacer más que cerrar los ojos y pretender que estaba en otro lugar, con otra persona.

-Heika! –dijo Yozack con una gran sonrisa, Yuuri se bajo de su caballo y corrió a encontrarlo

-tienes noticias de ellas Yozack? –pregunto esperanzado, Yozack le proporciono la sonrisa mas grande que tenia y asintió con la cabeza

-un hombre de una tienda me dijo que la había visto a ella y a su hija, les vendió un par de cosas y dijo que la vio salir para hablar con el capitán de un barco

-hace cuanto fue eso? –pregunto Gwendal un poco serio lo cual era muy normal en el

-eso fue hace dos días –dijo el ojiazul sin perder la sonrisa

-hace dos días? –dijo yuuri decepcionado –podrían estar en cualquier lugar en estos momentos

-me ofende alteza –dijo bromeando –no le diría directamente la información si solo fuera eso

-que quieres decir Yozack? –pregunto Conrad que se acababa de unir a la conversación

-hable con unos hombres del pueblo y me dijeron de que barco era el capitán con el que hablaba

-de que barco? – pregunto yuuri sus esperanzas una vez más elevándose

-más bien a quien le pertenece el barco –dijo Yozack guiñándole un ojo

-habla de una vez maldita sea! –grito Gwendal

-de nada más y nada menos que de la hermosa Lady Cecile Von Spitzberg

-Conrad! –grito Wolfram, su cabello rubio empapado de sudor se pegaba a su frente, sus ojos verdes semi cerrados nublados de placer y lujuria hacían juego con sus mejillas rosadas, Wolfram Von Bielefeld era una visión, era tan hermoso que el hombre que lo estaba sosteniendo en sus brazos, el hombre que lo hacía verse de esa forma no le importaba que gritara el nombre de alguien más cuando alcanzaba el clímax, una sola mirada a esos ojos verdes y cualquier error que el rubio pudiera cometer se borraría en ese momento

-eres hermoso –le susurro por enésima vez en el oído haciéndolo bajar a la realidad, Wolfram no dijo nada, no intento decir nada, solo bajo la mirada se levanto de la cama y comenzó a vestirse mientras el capitán lo veía descaradamente

-sabes? Creo que no has visto el mar desde que entraste a este barco… te gustaría subir conmigo a ver el amanecer?

-no puedo –dijo monótonamente mientras se abotonaba la camisa –no puedo dejar a Mina sola y lo sabes muy bien

-vamos Sachiel, esta con las sirvientas, no está sola

-no me siento bien cuando el barco se mueve

-ah? –dijo levantándose abrazándolo por atrás –solo te sientes bien cuando yo me muevo?

-no hables tonterías –dijo Wolfram apartándose irritado, desde la primera noche que habían pasado juntos era siempre lo mismo, Gerlach trataba de convencerlo para pasar más tiempo juntos y wolfram siempre terminaba declinando la oferta, ya había pasado una semana desde que se había subido al barco y ni una sola vez había salido del área de servicio

-ella estará bien, no se despertara….vamos, solo un momento

Wolfram suspiro frustrado, sabía muy bien que si se seguía negando Gerlach le seguiría insistiendo –está bien…vamos

Los dos subieron las escalera hasta llegar a la cubierta, una vez ahí el aire salado y el movimiento del barco golpeo a Wolfram de la nada haciendo que saliera corriendo a la baranda más cercana a vaciar su estomago

-estas bien? –le pregunto Gerlach corriendo a su lado

-no –dijo antes de vaciar su estomago otra vez

-ire por algo que te haga sentir mejor –dijo corriendo hacia la cocina dejando a Wolfram solo

-odio los barcos –dijo respirando con dificultad

-estas bien? –escucho una voz tan melodiosa y tan hermosa que pensaba haberla escuchado antes, lentamente Wolfram se levanto y se dio la vuelta para quedar cara a cara con una de las mujeres mas hermosas que había visto en su vida

-yo –dijo ruborizado pero antes que pudiera decir algo mas la mujer se desmayo.

_**Waaaaaa son las 4 de la mañana y al fin termine!**_

_**Una cosa por si acaso los perdi, entre la escena del capitán con Wolfram en la cama y la escena de yuuri con los demás han pasado dos días, en el siguiente cambio de escena ha pasado 1 semana (un largo camino hacia su destino)mmmm si los perdi otra vez díganme y vere que hago n.n**_

_**No se les olvide comentar :3**_


End file.
